Lupin's Little Dark One
by Ethiawien
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. Remus's first love left for safety, their love child survives a horrible massacre and comes to England and adapts to Remus's life and makes her own. Read And Review.Rating up for language and self mutilation.
1. Chapter One

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

_By: Ethiawien_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hershey's, or anything else famous I may mention._

**Chapter One: The Return of Moony and A New Face**

As she sat aboard the Hogwarts express, her first year at the school, she would be entering the same classes as the students that had been studying six years, and she was a year younger than them. Her school in Canada was destroyed, her teachers, two being her parents, all murdered. She was devastated as she moved in with her mother's school friend in England, a Remus Lupin, he was upset to, he never took the guardianship to heart, never thinking he'd have to care for her. They had adjusted in the two months, to life with each other, she mostly stuck to her room, playing her guitar, or reading. He was always about, a member of the Order of the Pheonix, and preparing to return to Hogwarts as the defense against the dark arts professor.

She now sat playing her guitar and looking out the window, while he dosed. Outside the compartment door people shuffled to find a seat. Eventually there was a knock at the door and she opened it.

"Look at that!" the young man behind it said, "Lupin's coming back!" He and his two friends came in. The one who spoke had flame red hair and bright blue eyes, his friends, a boy and a girl, the boy having jet black hair and mystic green eyes, and the girl poofy brown hair and matching eyes. She herself had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, which in some people opinion, had her resmebling Lupin.

"Can I help you?" she asked, making herself noticed.

"Bloody Hell," said the same red headed boy, "your a reincarnation of Lupin you are." She stared at him.

"Excuse me," she said. This was when Lupin awoke, smiling at all four of the younger peoples.

"Ah, Keiran, I see you've met Ron, Harry, Hermione," he said, "Guys, this is my god child Keiran." She nodded to the group.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"You never asked." Remus remarked with a smirk, "It was very sudden, her mother was my Hogwarts sweet-heart and well..."

"Voldemort decided it was a good idea to blow up Central Canada's wizarding population," Keiran said darkly. Harry met with her eyes for just a split moment. He could tell that she wanted a revenge and he wished that she could have it. "My friends, my family, and my school, all gone, both my parents taught." Lupin put a firm hand on her shoulder as she clenched her fist. She turned sharply and went back to sit by the window staring out at the passing land. Remus walked up to Harry.

"I was hoping youi could help her, please, considering everything so similar to what you've gone through." He whispered. Harry nodded in understanding as the compartment filled with the strumming of Kieran's guitar. They all looked at her.

"It's a perfect day and no one's standing in my way, it's a perfect day and nothing can go wrong." Kieran sang the song softly. Harry took a long look at her. He knew that what had happened had affected her deeply, by looking at her eyes. She stopped and glanced at him. He smiled softly and she turned to look back out her window.

The train arrived that evening at the school and Remus left them to attend to any other students that would need assistance, after instructing Kieran to go to Dumbledore's office. Harry assumed she'd been to Hogwarts over the summer by that. She grabbed her bag and got off the train and unknowingly started up the path to the castle.

"Kieran, there's carriages over here!" Ron called after her, "it's loads quicker than walking!" She turned and came back to them.

"Logical enough," she said, "but what's that... thing driving them?" Harry and Ron glanced at her.

You can see it?" Hermione asked. When Kieran nodded she sighed. "How is it that now I'm the only one who can't, it's a thestral, a horse of the dead, they supposedly live off of spilt blood and such, only people wo have seen at least one person die can see them."

"I'd be happy to exchange my summer with yours," Kieran said, "you can go watch your friends and family die and I'll stay nice and cozy in Canada protected from harm." Hermione glared at her. "You're the one that wants to see it, tell you something else, it's fugly to begin with."

"Nevermind!" Hermione snapped as the group climbed into a carraige and the thestral pulled it up the trail.Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they realized Hermione didn't like Kieran one bit. As the carraige pulled to a stop the group got out and walked. Kieran sighed and went to the stair and waved back to them and headed up them.

She reached a rather disturbing statue and stopped. She touched it and looked around. She couldn't remember how to get in.

"Oh, duh, Hershey's Kisses!" she said stepping into the hollow with the statue, which rose as the ground beneath her formed into stairs. When she reached the top she stepped into an office filled with oddities and pictures of elder men that smiled warmly at her. There was a desk, and from the backwards facing chair rose Albus Dumbledore. In his hands he held a tattered hat.

"Miss Lupin, please, have a seat, we've much to discuss and only a few moments to discuss it in." said the wise man rounding his desk to come before her.

"What do you mean by calling me Lupin?"she inquired.

"Exactly as it sounds, Remus is your father."

"He couldn't be," she replied sinking into the chair, in her heart knowing it was true.


	2. Chapter Two

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

_By: Ethiawien_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hershey's, or anything else famous I may mention._

_**Last Time:**_

"What do you mean by calling me Lupin?"she inquired.

"Exactly as it sounds, Remus is your father."

"He couldn't be," she replied sinking into the chair, in her heart knowing it was true.

**Chapter Two: The Story Untold, Told to Her.**

"Well Miss Lupin, I see that he has failed to tell you, though I told him to, but in any case, we must continue with our business, you must be sorted." Dumbledore told her, placing the hat on her head. He smiled as he watched her.

"_A very noble thought grows in your head, but you a wreaked with vengeance, yet you have a brave and passionate quality, and a sharp mind, you are difficult to place, a good choice for any house... perhaps your lineage, no that does not help much a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, grandparents two from Hufflepuff and two of Ravenclaw ..." _the hat whispered in her ear. She jumped at first but grew to it, she was startled at its indecision. Put me where my dad was, please... she thought desperately. "_Very well... GRYFFINDOR!" _The last word was shouted and Dumbledore removed the hat and she smirked.

"Well then, best be getting to the feast, though I would like to know what classes you were to take this year," Dumbledore said.

"Defense, Chemistry, Animagus, Transformation, Telepathic Studies, Muggle History, Magic History, Omens, and Study of Creatures," she said quickly. Dumbledore smiled and nodded and led her out to the Great Hall without a word and brought her before the student body. A silence fell over them and she looked about them, her eyes meeting with Harry's, he smiled at her. She gave a nervous smirk.

"Welcome back students, before we bring in our first years for the sorting, I would like to introduce you all to our first ever transfer student. She attended Canada's Central Academy of the Magical Arts, which I'm sure many of you became aware by now that Voldemort attacked over the summer, killing 500 of the 525 students, the entire staff, and destroyed the premisses, the 24 other students surviving have been placed in the variety of wizarding academies across North America, but her father saw it fit to bring her to his old school, where he would be teaching. Please welcome our newest Gryffindor sixth year, Kieran Lupin." Remus gave a howl and the Gryffindors a standing ovation as she made her way to the table. Several of them shook her hand, patted her back and Harry and Ron smiled. Hermione gave her an angry glare and scoffed as Kieran sat down across from her.

As the long line of first years now poured into the Great Hall Kieran looked at them with a sigh. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Are they putting the hat on the whole gang of them?"She asked impatiently.

"Yes, they are, and it is extremely rude to interrupt and remark as you are!" Hermione snapped. Ron and Harry looked at the two in shock as Kieran stood up.

"I am not in the mood to be judged, criticized, and placed on my first night here, thank you, I was simply inquiring, and I meant no disrespect, now if you'll excuse me I have lost my appetite and wish to be here." She turned sharply from her place at the table and left, tears streaming down her face. Remus gave a look to Harry, who nodded at Hermione, then turned to Dumbledore who nodded and Remus took his leave. He found her on the main stair in a fit of tears. He went to her and tried his best to comfort her. She pushed him away.

"Kieran, sweetie, please, what's wrong?"

"You lied to me, and that girl is something dreadful, and you told me she would be an easy friend! Strike two FATHER!"

"Kieran, I hadn't known she would be like that! She was one of the nicest and brightest girls I'd ever met. As for not telling you, I had not the heart."

"So you rather I think I had no relation to you, that you were merely a guardian, a care giver at the end of everything, and that I had no family left?"

"At the time, I wasn't sure of how to tell you, but you adapted so quickly to that belief, I thought it best to stay, I had told Dumbledore not to mention it."

"Well it seems he saw fit for me to know! Now I want the whole bit of it!"

"Kieran," he began, and sighed in defeat, "Your mother and I were madly in love, but after the first downfall of Voldemort, it just wasn't safe for her to be around, she was pregnant, so I sent her there, to be safe, so you would be safe. The death eaters came to kill the very next day, if she was there she would have died, they almost killed me." He looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "After all the dark activity stopped I went back for the two of you, she had moved on, I confronted her, and she thought I was dead, when she saw in the papers that our home had been destroyed she thought I had been in it, but for some reason she never let me see you. I've regretted that decision all my life Kieran." She was watching him with tears running down her cheeks.

"But what I don't get is why she wouldn't let you see me."

"We have a genetic bond, it's the wolf blood, look how quickly we bonded over the summer, and don't you tell me you didn't feel something stronger between us, because I know you did. How often is it a girl will just fall asleep on a guy she just met?"They both gave a half smile and she hugged him, still crying. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." she replied softly. He held her there for a few moments before Dumbledore came out through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Remus, Miss Lupin, is everything okay?" He inquired.

"Yes Albus, everything is good, just stress, tension, emotion, teenage stuff." Remus answered Kieran let out a weak laugh. "See, all better, now that everything is straightened out." Albus smiled.

"Then both of you come in and eat, and Miss Lupin, your aren't obliged to sit with your peers, as I well informed the students just a moment ago, mingle, or ever pull up a chair at our table." Albus told her. Kieran smiled. "As Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have already done." The group went in, heads turning to them and Kieran joined her father, Albus, the teachers, Harry, Ron, and Draco Malfoy at the head table.

"Kieran, you all right, I told off Hermione, she had no right to be so rude like that, I don't know what's gotten into her!" Ron said as Kieran sat down. She flashed a polite smile.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure that she's just not used to having another girl around, I mean you know how she gets with Ginny sometimes." Harry said. Ron nodded as he stuffed his mouth with a roll of bread. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter you oaf, the reason Granger is so ticked about the whole ordeal is Miss Lupin is so much more, civilized, and she's foreign, she has a different style." Draco said. "All girls are jealous of foreign girls, especially ones prettier than they are." Kieran blushed at Draco's words and he flashed her a smile. "You know, Miss Lupin, I would really like to have a discussion with you on the formation of the Canadian Magical Government, by the way, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I think I would very much like that Mr. Malfoy." Kieran replied, still blushing.

"Call me Draco."

"Only if you agree to call me Kieran."

"Of course." They both smiled at each other and he turned to a professor with dark black hair, and she turned back to her father, Harry, and Ron.

"That was interesting, not many catch right on and become so chummy with Malfoy, especially not Gryffindors ..." Harry said, "I don't trust him."

"Impressing social skills you've got there Kieran." Ron commented with an awed look. "I've never seen nobody get along so well with Malfoy through a whole conversation."

"Now, boys, he can't be all that bad," she said.

"He's not, he and those two aren't close friends, that's all." Lupin remarked glaring at the boys.

"It's not my fault!" Ron yelped.

"Well technically it is, I'd be chummy with Malfoy if it weren't for you." Harry said.

"Under-lying secrets of the Hogwarts Academy." Kieran said smirking. Albus turned to them.

"There are many secrets you do not know anything of Miss Lupin, even if you do have your father's copy of the Marauder's Map." Albus said wisely. "Not all secrets can be plotted, but many are recorded, in the library."

"And I intend to read every book in the library Headmaster." Kieran said. "I wish to further my knowledge of my ancestry."


	3. Chapter Three

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**Last Time:**

_"There are many secrets you do not know anything of Miss Lupin, even if you do have your father's copy of the Marauder's Map." Albus said wisely. "Not all secrets can be plotted, but many are recorded, in the library."_

_"And I intend to read every book in the library Headmaster." Kieran said. "I wish to further my knowledge of my ancestry."_

**Chapter Three: A Little Dark Emotion**

The feast had ended and the first years gone. Only Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, and Kieran remained in the Great Hall. She was resting her head on the table, listening to the conversation the three males were having. Remus was standing next to her playing with her hair gently. Harry was watching Remus and Kieran carefully. Dumbledore was searching a small file of papers.

"I do rather recall placing it in here." Dumbledore said. "I just not sure exactly where Harry."

"Maybe you burned it!" Harry said, "I hope you did, I want to get back on the team."

"Perhaps it is best if you stay off the team." Remus commented.

"No, it's my sanity, Quidditch is the most important thing in world to me right now!" Harry said.

"Then perhaps you really need to get out more." Kieran said, lifting her head up. "Honestly if the most important thing to you is Quidditch."

"Kieran gets my agreement." Remus said.

"I do agree, but I will allow you to participate." Dumbledore said. "Providing you allow Miss Lupin to teach you how to live."

"What life have I got to teach him from?" Kieran asked.

"Your music, your poetry, your sports, your partying abilities." Remus said. "I know a lot more about you than you think Kieran."

"That part of me is dead." Kieran darkly replied.

"A part of one's being does not simply die, Miss Lupin it fades into memory and then forgotten if not recalled." Dumbledore said.

"Then it's forgotten." Kieran said.

"I don't think it is." Remus said.

"I want it to be." Kieran said.

"Well I don't." Harry said. "And since I'm the student I rule."

"Harry, shut up." Kieran said with a soft smile.

"There it is!" Remus exclaimed, "the Kieran I was sent tapes of!" She gave him an off glare but all he did was smile. "I know it's hard, but you can manage."

"Father, I think you're out of you mind." Kieran said. "Harry, would you mind telling me where the dorms are at least." Remus sighed.

"I'll take you up." Harry said.

"Goodnight, Harry, Miss Lupin." Dumbledore said, "Remus."

"Goodnight Headmaster." Kieran replied.

"'Night Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Goodnight Albus." Remus said. "Kieran, I'm not finished talking to you."

"I'm finished talking with you Father." Kieran said. Dumbledore took his leave. Kieran turned and started away.

"That hurts." Remus said.

"Now you know how every waking moment of my life feels." Kieran said. "That my parents would die as well as my closest friends and I would be left behind. Left in a world with no one except my biological father who doesn't even have the courage to tell me the truth. I was left in a world that will soon enough fall into darkness under Voldemort!" She finished with tears in her eyes and turned to the two. "You only have a taste of my pain."

"I know your pain, and don't you think I don't." Harry spoke up. "My parents were taken, as was my Godfather. I know what threats Voldemort brings, but they are only threats. Kieran, please don't close up. I looked in your eyes and I saw the same hatred I feel in my own. I need you." Remus looked at him. Harry had this look on his face that even someone who had never seen him or even heard what he said would know it. Harry was connected with her in the brief time they had been acquainted.

"You don't know what you're saying." Kieran said. "You'll end up dead, Voldemort came to Canada looking for me."

"I'm Voldemort's equal, I'm the only one that can stop him, whether you like it or not!" Harry argued.

"Will both of you stop your bickering." Remus said.

"NO!" both teens snapped angrily. They met eyes. There was a sudden tremor in the ground. Remus stared wildly at the two. Dumbledore came running in to see the two locked in a glare.

"Excellent." The wise Headmaster said.


	4. Chapter Four

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**Last Time:**

_"NO!" both teens snapped angrily. They met eyes. There was a sudden tremor in the ground. Remus stared wildly at the two. Dumbledore came running in to see the two locked in a glare._

_"Excellent." The wise Headmaster said. _

_**Chapter Four: Dumbledore's Reason**_

"What's so excellent?" Remus stammered.

"The reaction between them, the tremor." Dumbledore said.

"You mean." Kieran gasped. "We did that?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore smiled with a nod.

"Albus are you saying that they caused that? Because there's no way..." Remus began to speak.

"They did cause it, because they can cause it. The whole reason I allowed her here. She and Harry have a bond stronger than even that of twins." Dumbledore said. "Because of Voldemort."

"What?" both teens chorused again.

"He has tried to kill you both, and you both have survived." Dumbledore said. Remus's jaw dropped. Harry looked blankly at her.

"You curse hit you in the forehead. Mine hit my stomach. She lifted her shirt to reveal a rather large lightening bolt scar across her abdomen. Remus gasped.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He demanded.

"You never asked if she was hurt, only inquired if she had died." Dumbledore said smiling. "Besides I think she's better for it."

"So are you going to explain to us what the tremor exactly was?" Kieran asked.

"Together you two have to the power to overthrow Voldemort." Dumbledore began. "Harry could match him, but you can now help him. The prophecy said that Voldemort would choose an equal. I must say two against one is pretty good."

"But how did you know that I have whatever power Harry possesses?" Kieran interrupted.

"A second prophecy. If you will all follow me." Dumbledore turned and left, The three exchanged glances and followed. He lead them up to his office and went to his desk and shuffled through a drawer. He pulled out what was immediately recognized as a prophecy. He opened it and a small vision of Professor Trelawny appeared.

"He will try to kill another in attempt to destroy his foe. Removing from him the only one he has left. But the target will survive for she is also his equal. Born from the moon she is equipped with the power to help the one defeat the Dark Lord. The two together will have a great power and a great bond. They together will cause great things." The image blurred and vanished.

"And I'm the she?" Kieran asked. "I have powers?"

"Yes Miss Lupin, you have not yet noticed them." Dumbledore said. "Harry has a heightened ability for the wandless arts, he can perform spells he doesn't even know yet. " Harry smiled in remembrance of blowing up his aunt.

"What did she mean by taking the only one I had left?" Harry asked coming back to topic.

"Pettigrew was killed Harry, I'm the last Marauder. I had been closely watching Kieran since his return. Not to mention we were going to tell her on her birthday no matter what. Who knows what would have happened if she died. I couldn't live with myself." Remus said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"You've always been quick Remus." the headmaster commented. Kieran looked at Harry.

"So we're stuck together aren't we?" She asked.

"I suppose so." Harry replied. "Don't worry, I'm not that bad."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's your pouffy haired amigo." Kieran said. "She didn't like me on bit, and this isn't going to make her feel better."

"Nope." Harry said.

"Harry, Kieran, I'd like you two to work together, and get to know each other cover to cover. I think if you know each other well enough, and we get you on the right tracks, the two of you might just be able to become even stronger." Dumbledore said. "I want you able to withstand everything."

"Fair enough." Both teens replied.

"Is that normal?" Kieran asked. "The thing with the speaking together like that?"

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore replied. "For what I want to happen it is."


	5. Chapter Five

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**Last Time:**

_"Fair enough." Both teens replied._

_"Is that normal?" Kieran asked. "The thing with the speaking together like that?"_

_"Yes, it is." Dumbledore replied. "For what I want to happe_n it is."

**Chapter Five: The Inner Emotions of Kieran Lupin**

"What do you want to happen Albus?" Remus asked.

"I want Harry and Kieran to go get a goodnight's sleep." Dumbledore said. "They have classes tomorrow. They should be well rested. But, don't either of you share schedules with anyone else." The teens nodded. "Now off with the both of you." Kieran nodded to Remus and turned around and walked out. Harry smiled at both adults and followed after her.

"Which way is our dorm?" she asked quietly.

"Up the stairs." He replied. "Let's start getting to know each other. My Birthday is July 31st. When's yours?"

"Halloween." She said bitterly. "This isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because, we're different."

"You don't want to get close to anyone. You're scared."

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"You said yourself Voldemort is trying to kill you."

"I don't fear him." Kieran snapped.

"You fear for those around you. That's why you're so withdrawn."

"I don't care about any of it."

"Stop pretending your numb, because you're not."

"Do you really want to know how I feel?"

"Yes, I do." Harry said.

"I feel like someone took a knife, jabbed it in my heart and tore it out and left me to die. But I'm not dying I'm just feeling this pain and emptiness. This void within my body and I can't fill it and it won't just heal. I lost everything. My home, my family, my friends. Now, I found out that the man that I called Daddy wasn't even my father." Kieran said. "I didn't nor do I now want to be here." She stopped walking. "I stay awake at nights, telling myself this is all an endless bad dream, and one day I'll wake up in the ER from a drug overdose and Corey and Mom and Daddy will all be there with flowers and balloons and all that stuff. But I fall asleep and when I see their faces in my dreams, someone puts a knife in me. Then I wake up in the morning and I'm still all alone, in this darkness. You think you know how I feel but you don't. I know you've gone through shit too, but not like that. AS a teen you drink and do drugs and party. Heck, I'm sexually active! My mother didn't even know. I went out every night with people I didn't even know. I should have stayed home. Or spent more time with my real friends. Now they're all gone. The survivors, yea, I know them all. They were down in the States partying, I was on my way to meet them." Now, tears were freely falling down her face. Harry was looking at her solemnly.

"I, well, I'm sorry. I wish there was someway I could take it back." Harry whispered.

"Never mind it, and don't you tell a soul what I just told you." Kieran said.

"I won't." Harry promised. Kieran wiped away her tears.

"Well, now you know me. Can we go now?" She said. Harry nodded and started back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Once they arrived Harry saw the Fat Lady asleep. He touched the portrait and she let out a horrifying scream and she jolted awake. Kieran jumped back five feet and Harry covered his ears. The other portraits' inhabitants all rushed to see what had happened.

"We're Gryffindors, it's okay!" Harry said. The Fat Lady silenced.

"You startled me, but, password?" the painting replied.

"Er... Godric," Harry said. The Fat Lady smiled and the portrait swung open. He climbed and Kieran followed.

"Very classical, medieval architecture, not half bad." She said softly. "Who would think a whole school would be like this." Harry shrugged.

"Well Girls are up the right staircase, I would suppose the year would be on the door, it is with ours." Harry said. "I will see you tomorrow." He went up the stairs but paused and turned around. "Kieran, thanks, for letting me in."

"It's your turn tomorrow." Kieran said heading up the stairs. "Goodnight Mr. Potter." She disappeared into the hall of dorms. Harry shook his head and went into his own dorm and went to bed.

Kieran looked at all the doors until she found the 6th year door. She opened it slowly and quietly and looked around in the dark. She saw the figures of three girl in the three beds near each other and across the room from them was a fourth, and Kieran recognized her guitar case near it. She went over and found her trunk and dug through it for some pajamas. She found a pair of the pants and at-shirt and changed and got into her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it is all a dream," she muttered. "I shouldn't say that, it's real all right. I'm at Hogwarts, my real father is my teacher, and I'm bound to Harry Potter through Voldemort." She sighed and tears ran down her face and soon she had cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**Last Time:**

_"Maybe it is all a dream," she muttered. "I shouldn't say that, it's real all right. I'm at Hogwarts, my real father is my teacher, and I'm bound to Harry Potter through Voldemort." She sighed and tears ran down her face and soon she had cried herself to sleep._

**Chapter Six: The Secret Power**

Kieran woke up and cleaned up. She asked a girl she saw where the showers were and took one. She got dressed in her uniform and used her wand to dry her hair. She went downstairs to find Harry and Ron waiting for someone.

"Kieran!" Harry said with a smile. "You cleanup well." She raised an eyebrow.

"Morning Kieran." Ron said. "Hey Hermione!" Kieran turned around to see Hermione coming.

"Well, I best be off." Kieran said. She turned to leave but Harry stopped her.

"No, don't go." Harry said. Ron nodded. Hermione came over.

"What are you doing here, and why did you get in so late?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"I'm a marauder's child aren't I?" Kieran said. "I'm a rebel. Shoot me." Hermione stepped up into Kieran's face. "Back off all right? I don't want problems, but if you want them, well then so be it."

"There's no reason for you two to be like this." Ron said.

"She's on my turf." Hermione said.

"Oh, poor Princess." Kieran said rolling her eyes. "What are you going to do?" Hermione turned sharply and walked away. "Sorry Guys."

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Ron said.

"I do." Kieran replied. "I've arrived. You guys are hanging out with me, instead of focusing mainly on her and she's pissed. I'm over it."

"Well, let's get to breakfast, I'm starved." Ron said shrugging. The three walked down to the great hall and took seat next to each other at the teacher's table. Draco Malfoy was already seated.

"Good Morning Kieran." He said cheerfully.

"It's only good to you Mr. Malfoy." Remus said plopping across from his daughter. Kieran sighed.

"You are quite the dumbass Father." Kieran said. Remus looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh no, I swore. I've done it before. You're over it." Remus stood up.

"Kieran, let's go." Kieran stood up rolling her eyes and followed her father out.  
He turned around to face her. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Bad morning." Kieran said. "Just another bite in the ass that I'm still alive." Remus put his hands on her shoulders and when she pulled away he gripped them.

"Listen to me. You are the most important girl in this world to me and plenty of other people. I don't like to here you talk about death and being left behind. Kieran I know I did really crummy things, like letting you go, and then, not telling you I was you father. But I still love you, I want what's best for you." Remus said softly. "Seeing you all upset like this rips out my heart." Kieran sat there staring at him rather bored.

"Sure, whatever." Kieran whispered. Remus hugged her.

"Kieran, please let me into your world." Remus said. Kieran burst into wrenching sobs. She sank to the floor and Remus sank with her holding her.

"Let me into yours." She choked out. Remus started crying.

"You have to stop being so tough though, I can't help you if you're blocking me." He said, rubbing her back. "It's okay to be upset, it's okay to cry. Sweetie, you've gone through so much, I know that. I just want to help you."

"I don't want to lose you too."

"I can't promise that."

"I know, but I don't want it to happen."

"But you need to understand there are plenty of people that care about you. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore ..." Remus trailed off.

"That's it though." Kieran said, still choking on the words.

"I can try to always be there, but I can't promise, but while I am here be close to me." Remus said. Kieran nodded. Remus petted her head softly. "I'm sorry baby girl." The door to the hall opened and Harry came out.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked. Kieran nodded and wiped away her tears. "Uh, Dumbledore told me to go over our schedules with you." Kieran nodded.

"Why don't you two go into my office." Remus said. He tossed Kieran the key and went back into the hall. Kieran watched him go and dove into Harry's arms in another fit of tears.

"Kieran are you okay?" Harry asked. When no reply came he just let her finish out her tears as he walked her to Lupin's room. Once in the office, Harry led Kieran to the bed to sit.

"I'm sorry." Kieran whispered, regaining her composure. "It's just all too much for me right now, and I don't know what to do." Harry nodded watching her. "With School and Voldemort, my father, you, that girl."

"I wouldn't want to be you." Harry whispered. Kieran looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Kiss me." Kieran breathed.

"What?" Harry asked astonished and wide-eyed.

"Kiss me." She repeated. Harry looked at her warily and backed away.

"I'm not going to kiss you are you insane."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't see what's a kiss going to help with anything." Kieran shook her head.

"Never mind." She sighed. Harry handed her a slip of paper. She unfolded it to see a schedule.

"They're the same," Harry commented. "He wants us to stick together and sit together. He wants us to be as close as possible."

"Well, I tried." Kieran said.

"That's not an attempt." Harry remarked.

"That's how i got to get close to one of my fellow survivors. We kissed, it's like I knew things about him instantly." Kieran said. "I knew things he had never told me."

"Wait a sec, give me your hands." Harry commanded coming over to her. She stood up and held out her hands. "Put them around me like we're kissing." She placed her hands on his head, running her fingers in his hair. She gasped and pulled away. "You saw something didn't you. You're one of those people that can tell things by touching them."

"I am not a psychic." She said quickly. "I couldn't be, it's not in my blodd, I would have known the only paranormal in my blood is werewolf, and that's why I can't sleep over the full moon."

"Three words. Thomas Marvello Riddle." Harry said.

"Voldemort?" Kieran said. "But how could he ... no way." Harry nodded.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**A/N: Disclaimer still stands. Kieran is **

**pronounced (Kear Anne)**

**Last Time:**

_"Three words. Thomas Marvello Riddle." Harry said._

_"Voldemort?" Kieran said. "But how could he ... no way." Harry nodded. _

**Chapter Six: Had Enough of Hermione**

Kieran had a rough day during classes. She knew most of the material that was taught, but she was so tired from the late night venture she had a difficult time keeping her notes up, but she managed well enough. As she now sank heavily down into her usual seat across from her father at the head table in the Great Hall. Draco took a seat next to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Much, thanks Draco." Kieran smiled. He smiled in return.

"Hey, wanna have that talk after dinner?" Draco asked.

"I don't see why not." Kieran said. Harry came over and sat next to Kieran and Ron on his other side both of them nodding their greetings to her and Draco. "Hey Guys." Hermione and a red-headed girl came over and took the seats on the other side of Ron.

"Hey Kieran, this would be Ginny, Ron's little sister. She's just a year below us. " Harry said, gesturing to the red-head girl. Keiran waved and Ginny waved back with a weak smile and a look to Hermione.

"So, you're my age." Kieran said. They all looked at her. "My school starts a year earlier than Hogwarts."

"Really? That's different." Hermione said.

"Yea, but it stretches your seventh year into two years." Kieran said. Harry smiled at her. She caught his eye and looked away.

"Kieran, did you tell Dumbledore yet?" Harry hissed to her. She shook her head. "Did you tell anyone?" She shook her head again. "Good. Don't, I have an idea." She raised an eyebrow but shrugged and nodded. She reached for a spoon as her father did the same and their hands touched. She gasped and jumped backwards staring at him. Remus looked at her concerned for a moment and then met her eyes with a smile and whispered to Dumbledore.

After dinner as Kieran was walking out to find Draco, when Dumbledore called her and Harry back to the table.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm..." Kieran began.

"She's tired, and we've talked loads today, we know bunches about each other already." Harry finished, glaring at her.

"Dumbledore I'm psychic." Kieran admitted.

"What form Kieran?" Remus asked.

"When I touched you at dinner, I saw Mum." Kieran said. "But it's never happened like that before, like when I first felt like that in Canada, I had been kissing the guy..." Dumbledore smiled.

"You've at last discovered what Voldemort gave to you then." Dumbledore said. "His own newly acquired trait. But I believe to say you seem to have mastered it before him."

"I would highly say seeing her mother when she touches me mastery Albus." Remus said. "Mastery would be seeing what she wanted to see."

"How do you know she didn't want to see her mother through your eyes?" Harry inquired. Remus shrugged.

"I... wasn't looking for anything, like I said, it's never happened like that before, the boy in Canada, and then when we tried Harry, I saw a rather large man dressed as a non-magical." Kieran said.

"My Uncle." Harry said.

"You kissed?" Remus asked.

"I touched the back of his head like we were..." Kieran replied. Remus sank down in his chair with a sigh and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Romance may very well bud of this Remus, if not with Harry, than perhaps with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Harry started laughing and Kieran rolled her eyes.

"Me, Romance, that's a good one." Kieran said giving a false snicker. "Never happen."

"You're so pessimistic Kieran." Harry said playfully. She gave him a cold glare. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"I'm truly no longer worried, I think the old Kieran is lost." Remus said.

"Didn't we already have the old conversation?" Kieran said darkly. "She's dead and buried with her parents." Remus looked at her sadly.

"Kieran, do you have to be so rough on poor old Remus?" Harry asked. She looked at her father.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I totally forgot." She said. Remus shook his head.

"If I may be excused." Remus said and he walked out through the back. Kieran looked after him.

"I really did forget." she whispered. She turned and ran out the main entrance. Throwing open the doors and towards the stairs without looking and ran SMACK! Into Draco Malfoy's arms. She broke down there and he was rather confused.

"Kieran, are you all right?" he asked. She shook her head and sank to the floor pulling him with her. "What happened, where were you, what's going on?" When he found her too upset to reply he stood her up. "Come, we'll go for a walk."

The two walked around the school for an hour at least until he lead her to the astronomy tower. She sat down by the window looking out. She had long stopped crying and had fallen silent.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's no trouble, but I am curious as to what upset you like that." he replied. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered.

"Try me." he said. "You'll find me a very receptive person." He took a seat near her. She looked at him warily and then took his hand. She immediately withdrew.

"I have to go." she said quickly. She stood up and ran out. She kept her pace until she was outside the portrait of the lady in the pink dress. "Godric." The portrait swung open. She ran over to Harry.

"Kieran where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy..." she began. "I think he's a death eater."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Ron said.

"Ron shut up." Harry said. "C'mon we need to go see Dumbledore." The three made their way to the portrait. Hermione Granger stopped them.

"Ron I am truly ashamed of you, as a prefect, you should know it's past curfew. You can't leave." Hermione said hotly.

"Look, Hermione, this is frankly much more important than any curfew you feel necessary to enforce now that Kieran is here." Harry said. "We might have a death eater on school grounds, as we speak." Hermione glared hard.

"It will have to wait till morning." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron snapped. "How many times have you broken curfew! I'm permitting them to go! And I'm going with them!" Ron fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a prefect badge and pinned it on his shirt. "We won't be getting in trouble either!"

"Then I'm coming as well." Hermione said sternly. Kieran shoved her out of the way, grabbed Harry's shirt and marched out of the common room. Ron and Hermione followed close behind them. "I ought to report you for pushing me!"

"I ought to punch you for getting in my way!" Kieran shouted.

"You hear that! She's threatening me!" Hermione declared. Kieran turned around and pointed her wand straight at Hermione.

"I have had enough of you!" Kieran said. "I did nothing to you and you insist on treating me like shit!" Hermione's eyes widened. "No shut up, or I'll shut you up okay? You want to be in the circle? I've had a horrible evening. I found out I'm a psychic, forgot my father was my father, and I have a suspicion that I nearly told a death eater something I haven't even told Harry. And I'm supposedly bound to him! By flippin' Voldemort! Okay, now you know just about everything. Feel better?" Hermione looked down at the floor. Kieran stormed off again towards Dumbledore's.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**A/N: Last chapter was chapter Seven, I know it says six. I sowwy.**

**Last Time:**

_"I have had enough of you!" Kieran said. "I did nothing to you and you insist on treating me like shit!" Hermione's eyes widened. "Now shut up, or I'll shut you up okay? You want to be in the circle? I've had a horrible evening. I found out I'm a psychic, forgot my father was my father, and I have a suspicion that I nearly told a death eater something I haven't even told Harry. And I'm supposedly bound to him! By flippin' Voldemort! Okay, now you know just about everything. Feel better?" Hermione looked down at the floor. Kieran stormed off again towards Dumbledore's._

**Chapter Eight: The Hockey Club**

Kieran reached the statue. She paused and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. In that amount of time the trio she left behind caught up.

"All three of you just go." Kieran said.

"I'm not going to leave you to rant at Dumbledore." Harry said. "Because he'll let you go on and on all night long."

"This is a matter concerning me." Ron said. "My dad has been after the Malfoy family for years now."

"If it involves Harry and Ron, it involves me." Hermione stated. Kieran rolled her eyes and turned to the statue.

"Hershey's Kisses." Kieran said. The staircase formed again. She rushed up it followed by the others. "Dumbledore!" When she looked up to the headmaster she found him speaking with her father, who was wracked in sobs and soaked in tears. She froze in her spot. Remus looked up and made eye contact with her. She turned around to head out but Harry and Ron stopped her. Hermione rushed to Remus's side.

"Yes Miss Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

"I...well was speaking with Draco Malfoy, and I was going to tell him something, but we made contact... Sir, I saw the dark mark." Kieran said nervously. Dumbledore nodded.

"Miss Granger, if you would go alert Professor Snape that I would like the presence of Mr. Malfoy and himself. Then you may return to your dormitory." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and excused herself from the room. "Mr. Weasley, if you would please get Professor McGonnagal and Neville Longbottom."

"What's Neville got to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Actually, get your sister as well." Dumbledore said. "Harry would you go and get Professor Sprout and tell her I need the select Hufflepuffs. Then could you get Professor Binns and his select Ravenclaws." Ron and Harry left. Kieran turned to go with them. "No, Miss Lupin, I would like you to stay here."

"But Harry has two stops, I could help him..." Kieran began.

"Oh, that is right. I'll go and assist." Dumbledore said. He walked out. Kieran watched her headmaster leave and turned back to her father.

"Kieran, I was speaking to Dumbledore about memory charms. It could help you move on." Remus said.

"I want to move on, but I don't want to forget." Kieran replied.

"That's what Dumbledore said, he suggested a pensieve." Remus said. "You could store those memories in there and you'd always have them, but they wouldn't be in your head at a constant."

"No thanks." Kieran told him. "I'd rather keep my memories in my head, perhaps only trashing the last two days."

"I know it must not be easy for you to deal with these changes." Remus said. "But you mustn't let it interfere with everyday life, you're bottling everything inside and when something happens you're going to erupt."

"You mean like you did earlier." Kieran retorted.

"As I hear you did." Remus remarked.

"How would you feel if your father ran out on you?" Kieran inquired.

"The same way you'd feel if your child forgot they were yours." Remus replied.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect." Kieran snapped.

"I wouldn't want you to be." Remus said. "In the tale of life, nobody is ever a Mary Sue."

"Mom used to say that whenever I got into trouble." Kieran whispered.

"I know, Kieran, although you haven't seen me, I've seen you growing up, the video camera you thought was so dumb, they came to me." Remus told her. She smiled. "See memories can be good ones. You just need to remind yourself that you can't change the past, and you can't blame yourself." Kieran nodded slowly.

"I just feel so responsible, he was looking for me." Kieran said.

"But Canada wasn't prepared for him." Remus said."Come here, I think we both need a hug right now, I know I need to feel my baby girl in my arms for once." She walked over to him and embraced him as Snape and Draco entered.

"Kieran, what's going on? Why did you run off like that?" Draco asked.

"I'm quite suspicious myself Remus." Snape said, eyeing Kieran cruelly. Ron came in with a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who paused at the sight of Snape and rushed over to Remus. A red-headed girl and McGonnagal followed them. "Minerva, I do believe Albus has gone mad."

"Trust him Severus, he knows what he is doing." McGonnagal replied. Dumbledore and Harry came in, a trail of four others with them.

"You are all most likely confused to why you have been collected here tonight." Dumbledore began. "I am not the one to tell you why, Kieran and Harry are, for there's something you all hold in common." Kieran and Harry exchanged looks. "But Kieran and Harry have the most of this thing due to occurrences in their lives. So I yield the floor to them." Kieran and Harry stepped forward and looked at all the faces and centered in on Ron's.

"We all hate Voldemort. But we don't fear him or his minions." Kieran said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"All of us, minus Malfoy, because of his house, and Kieran, we were in the DA. We want to do something against Voldemort." Harry continued.

"Brilliant Observation Potter," Draco commented.

"So Dumbledore called us all together because he knew we could work as a team, against Voldemort." Kieran said. "Because we all have reasons to hate him, and these are reasons that will keep us hating him."

"Whether family legacy." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Personal Attacks." Harry and Keiran said in unison. Kieran looked a moment at Draco.

"Or Family Life." Kieran said. Draco looked away from her. "We all have our reasons. Some are more grave than others, but all are just as good."

"It's up to us to protect and recruit other students." Harry said. Dumbledore clapped.

"Marvelous speech, now perhaps we could do with a nice sit down and share, everyone take a seat and one at a time we'll share our reasons." Dumbledore said. "I'll do first." When everyone one was settled Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I am Albus Dumbledore, previously of the Gryffindor House, and my reasons for working against Lord Voldemort are; He murdered a student 50 years ago and resulted in Hagrid's expulsion, he has killed my brother, and he is behind the killings of many of my students and friends." Dumbledore finished. "Remus."

"I'm Remus Lupin, previously of Gryffindor, I'm against Voldemort because he killed my best friends, my high school sweetheart, and he tried to kill my child." Remus said. "Uh, Severus."

"This is ridiculous." Snape began, shaking his head. "I am Severus Snape, previously of Slytherin, I oppose Voldemort, because after initially joining him as a graduate from Hogwarts, I have realized the horrors he causes, especially after he murdered my parents." He shook his head again. "Minerva."

"Minerva McGonnagal, Gryffindor, Voldemort killed my husband and daughter." McGonnagal said quickly. "Harry."

"I'm Harry Potter, Gryffindor. Voldemort murdered my parents and tried to kill me, his followers framed Sirius Black and got him killed." Harry said. "Ron."

"Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. Hate him because he possessed my sister and caused me to get a nasty bump from wizard's chess, then he goes and tries to kill my mates. Nasty Git." Ron told them. "Gin."

"Ginny Weasley. Gryffindor. Do I really need a bigger reason than him possessing me?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Kieran."

"Kieran Lupin, Gryffindor." Kieran began, she lifted up her shirt exposing her scar. "Killing curse from Voldemort's wand. Not to mention the distruction of my school, friends, family, and band." She pulled her shirt down. "Draco."

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." Draco took a deep breath. "Over the summer my parents forced me to get the mark. I said one thing in public about Voldemort and he killed both of my parents. Not to mention he's had control over my family for fifty years, and that's quite long enough I think. Besides, he kills people that had no quarrel with him, just for sport, how sick minded and wrong is that. I mean, I know my father was no better, but my father was only thirty six, Voldemort's been doing this long enough." Draco blushed and stopped. "Longbottom."

"N-Neville, uh, G-Gryffindor... he... he used the Crutias curse 27 times on my mum, and 34 times on my dad, caused mental instabilities." Neville said in a small nervous voice. "Uh...Justin."

"Justin Finn-Fletchy, Hufflepuff, uhm, well. Voldemort's an ass." Justin said. "Hannah."

"Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff. I concure with Justin." Hannah squeaked. "Cho!"

"Cho Chang, Ravenclaw. Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory." Cho said solemnly. "Padma."

"Padma Patil, Ravenclaw. I hate Voldemort because he killed my father, and my sister actually considered joining him." Padma said.

"See now, we know each other a little better." Dumbledore said. "Kieran, Harry, anything you'd like to add." The teens shook their heads. "Meeting for now dismissed. But we need a codename."

"How About the DA." Harry said.

"You already used it, it's going to be obvious." Kieran replied, "How about the Hockey Club."

"What's Hockey?" Ron asked. Kieran stared at him blankly.

"That one's something most of us would like to know." Draco said.

"Not now Kieran." Remus said. "Just remember you're in the hockey club and now go to bed!" Dumbledore stared at Remus.

"Yes, go on students." Dumbledore said turning to Remus.

"Did you want them to be here all night?" Remus asked. "Kieran is passionate about hockey."

"Let's just hope she'll be passionate about this." Snape sneered.

"You haven't even had her for classes yet Severus, you'll be surprised." McGonnagal said. "She's even better with her studies than Remus. I rather think this will be the year our Gryffindor 6th years get on track."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**A/N: Very Sorry about the delay. Here's the next Chapter.**

**Last Time:**

"_Did you want them to be here all night?" Remus asked. "Kieran is passionate about hockey."_

_"Let's just hope she'll be passionate about this." Snape sneered._

_"You haven't even had her for classes yet Severus, you'll be surprised." McGonnagal said. "She's even better with her studies than Remus. I rather think this will be the year our Gryffindor 6th years get on track."_

**Chapter Nine: Unforgivable Results**

The next morning when Kieran woke up, Hermione was standing at the foot of her bed. Kieran groaned and rolled over. Hermione cleared her throat angrily.

"What exactly happened last night?" Hermione asked. Kieran sat up.

"I made passionate love to both Harry and Ron." Kieran told her. "They had the best experience of their lives." Kieran got up and went to get dressed.

"I want the truth." Hermione demanded.

"And I gave it to you." Kieran replied. "Whether or not you believe me is your own device." Kieran got dressed, put up her hair and went downstairs. Harry and Ron were waiting. "Tell Granger we made love last night, and that you both greatly enjoyed it." Harry snickered and Ron's ears turned pink. Hermione came trudging down the stairs.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT WENT ON!" Hermione yelled.

"We made love." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"It was bloody brilliant!" Ron added. Kieran looked pointedly at Hermione.

"I Cannot Believe This. That you would stoop so low as to sleep with this whore!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kieran asked angrily glaring at Hermione. Hermione glared back.

"You heard me, I don't care if you are Remus's daughter. It was a mistake to allow you into Hogwarts. Americans have no morals!" Hermione snapped. Kieran dove on her in a rage. Ron looked at Harry and they both went to separate them. Hermione's nose was bleeding and she looked like she had a black eye coming on. Kieran's hair was a mess, but she was otherwise unscathed. "You little bitch!"

"I may be a bitch but look who's bleeding you pouffy-haired know-it-all!" Kieran growled, struggling to get back at her, causing Ron to grab around her waist. "Let me GO!" Kieran screeched. Neville ran down.

"Neville, got get the first professor you can find." Harry said, now struggling with Hermione. Neville sped off. "CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU!"

"Let me at her Harry." Hermione growled, pulling out her wand. _"Crucio!"_ Harry let go in shock. Ron let go of Kieran who didn't get out of the way. She screamed and fell to the floor. Harry and Ron stood there in shock. Hermione dropped her wand. "I can't believe I just did that..."

"and you said we had no morals." Kieran grumbled. Rolling over onto her back. She grabbed her stomach, which started to bleed. "You got my scar..." Remus ran in with Neville.

"Kieran, Hermione, what's going on?" Remus demanded.

"I tried to kill her." Kieran said. "I'd had enough of her. When the guys pulled me off her, I ripped open my scar." Harry and Ron stared at her, but Hermione nodded. Remus ran over to Kieran and took his wand out and healed the wound.

"Kieran, this can't go without punishment." Remus said angrily. "Detention, for the month."

"What about the full moon?" Kieran asked wisely.

"When I find out who your least favorite teacher is, that's who you'll be with." Remus said. He stood her up and lead her out of the room.

"Why would she do that, she could have gotten you expelled!" Harry said.

"I wouldn't put it past her yet." Hermione growled.

"Hermione just lay off!" Ron snapped. "She just saved you. You could go to Azkaban for doing that! Not to mention be expelled!" Hermione looked at the blood from where Kieran had been.

"I lost control." Hermione admitted. "But I loved it." She smirked. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Harry shouted. "You been bonkers since the summer!" Hermione glared at him and he stormed off, intent on telling Remus the truth. Ron looked at her wide-eyed, shook his head and followed Harry out.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Tell the truth." Harry said. "Hermione's gone crazy."

"You don't think she'll do anything more extreme do you?" Ron asked. "I mean, the way she looked at Kieran, that wasn't a look she gets every day."

"Ron, you need to understand, somethings wrong with her." Harry said. "She's acting so weird." They caught up with Remus and Keiran.

"Remus, it wasn't Kieran's fault." Harry said. "Well it was, she started it, but Hermione, she used and Unforgivable on Kieran, that's what ripped the scar open!"

"I know." Remus said blankly. Kieran looked at him in shock. "I'm not stupid, I know what can and can't reopen one of those scars. You're trying to cover for her, and I'll let it go, this time. But Kieran, I'm having you moved out of that dorm until you and Hermione have a chance to cool down."

"Can I room with the guys?" Kieran asked. "None of them want me dead."

"I was thinking of the old Head boy and girl dorms, possibly with Draco, Snape said there were problems in the Slytherin dorm last night." Remus told them. "Supposedly they couldn't get to a death-eater meeting, the older ones, and it was a big deal and when Draco spoke up, well you can just guess."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Lupin's Little Dark One**

**A/N: Kieran, is not a gender specific name, it is for either a male or female. You may have heard Kieron, which is a boys name. Keiran is another way of spelling it, which my computer chooses to change it to, and often I catch the mistake, and sometimes I do not, I will be more careful in the future, I apologize for any confusions. know I cannot stop you from flaming, but I have been brought up by the rules "If you don't have anything at all nice to say, don't say anything at all." Now, since none of us on this site are likely to be J.K. Rowling or any other professional writer, I do think we have no reason to judge each other. If, however you are a professional writer, with a book out, I'd like to know it's name so I may purchase it and put my own judgements on your writing style.**

**As for the fans of my story, I thank you for your support.**

**Last Time:**

_"Can I room with the guys?" Kieran asked. "None of them want me dead."_

_"I was thinking of the old Head boy and girl dorms, possibly with Draco, Snape said there were problems in the Slytherin dorm last night." Remus told them. "Supposedly they couldn't get to a death-eater meeting, the older ones, and it was a big deal and when Draco spoke up, well you can just guess." _

**Chapter Ten: The Truth**

"Is he all right?" Kieran asked. Remus nodded. "Now what are we going to do about Hermione? I mean you have to do something, if she's just going to curse people like that."

"Dumbledore has reason to believe she's under the Imperius curse." Remus said. "She disappeared for a few days directly after school ended, and she's even been different towards her parents. Why she hasn't gone after Harry yet, is beyond anyone's guesses."

"Because I'm harder to get at." Harry said. "I've got fame, Ron, and teachers looking out for me. Kieran is new, and would most likely be alone." Kieran nodded. Remus smiled.

"Well, get to class you two." Remus said, "I will see you three just before lunch." Kieran, Ron, and Harry nodded and went to Potions. Kieran grabbed a seat with Draco and Ron and Harry sat nearby.

"Close your books. Get out your cauldrons, this will be graded as a test, in your groups, successfully brew a truth serum, of any type." Snape said, walking in. "This is Advanced Potions everyone." Kieran smiled.

"You think we'll get a good grade for Veritruseum?" ((A/n: If I spelled that incorrectly, let me know, I will correct it)) Draco asked.

"You can brew that?" Kieran replied with a question. Draco nodded.

"It's easy really." Draco commented. So they began. By the end of class, Draco was sitting there as Kieran cleaned up. She gave him a high five.

"Good job, I owe you one." Kieran said. Draco nodded with his classic smirk.

"Next Class, one of your group will be testing the potion." Snape said as the class dismissed.

"Do the test and we'll call it even." Draco said, following her up the stairs. Harry and Ron caught up and gave him an odd look.

"Any specific reason?" Kieran asked.

"I have things to hide. Okay? I don't need the rest of the Slytherins to know my business." Draco said. Kieran nodded as Draco disappeared into the crowd.

"I don't get him." Ron said.

"Ron, would you want people to know you were afraid of spiders if the would use it to their advantage?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Well, Draco doesn't want Slytherins to know he's not with Voldemort." Kieran said. "I've got nothing to hide anyway."

A week later, Kieran had butterflies in her stomach about the test. Harry and Ron were trying the best to reassure her. She was nervous about the trial that day.

"Draco's one of the best potions students." Harry said, surprised he had said that about his long time rival.

"Unfortunately, Harry's right." Ron agreed.

"It's a complicated potion though, what if he messed just one thing up and..." Kieran began as they entered the room.

"I didn't." Draco said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Relax. I've made it before." Kieran swallowed hard and nodded. Other groups went and did well. It came Kieran's turn.

"We made Veritruseum," ((again, if spelt wrong, politely inform me.)) Draco said. Kieran nervously sipped it. Snape smirked evilly.

"What is your full name?" he asked her.

"Kieran Marie Lupin."

"Your Father's?"

"Remus J. Lupin."

"Your mothers?"

"Marie Wilson."

"Your step father's name?"

"Andrew Wilson."

"Who in your family is deceased?"

"My mother and her parents, my step-father, and mother's sister."

"Who killed them?"

"Voldemort."

"Have you even done and Unforgivable?"

"Yes." The class bustled with whispers. Harry, Ron, and Draco exchanged shocked looks.

"On whom?"

"A death eater."

"Which curse?"

"The killing curse."

"Were you successful?"

"Yes." The class grew silent.

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes."

"That's enough." Snape said. He cast a recovery spell on her and she returned to her seat. The class remained silent. "Dismissed." Everyone bustled out.

"You killed a death eater?" Ron asked. He, Harry, andDraco surrounded her for more information. She sighed and nodded.

"Not one of my better moments." Kieran said. "But, yes, the one that killed my step father." Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't right," Harry growled. "He didn't ask anyone else those questions."

"He hates Remus that why." Ron said. Kieran shrugged. Ron looked at her and then focused in on Malfoy, who was still touching her shoulder. "Malfoy? Why are you walking with us?"

"Because I can Weasley!" Draco snarled. "It's not breaking any rules."

"Both of you knock it off!" Harry and Kieran yelled. Draco and Ron looked down to the floor. Draco started playing with Kieran's ponytail. She shuddered and turned to look at him.

"Easy there Draco." Kieran whispered. Harry and Ron kept going for a moment and then stopped.

"Sorry." Draco replied with a whisper. Kieran smiled softly and touched his face. She closed her eyes the smile dissipated.

"Too soon." Kieran replied. "There's too much going on in both of our lives right now." Kieran turned to catch up with Ron and Harry. She had seen what she had wanted to for the first time. Herself, in Draco's eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Finals have begun, so this chapter might take a while. But I promise, a lot will happen.**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"Both of you knock it off!" Harry and Kieran yelled. Draco and Ron looked down to the floor. Draco started playing with Kieran's ponytail. She shuddered and turned to look at him._

_"Easy there Draco." Kieran whispered. Harry and Ron kept going for a moment and then stopped._

_"Sorry." Draco replied with a whisper. Kieran smiled softly and touched his face. She closed her eyes the smile dissipated._

_"Too soon." Kieran replied. "There's too much going on in both of our lives right now." Kieran turned to catch up with Ron and Harry. She had seen what she had wanted to for the first time. Herself, in Draco's eyes._

**Chapter Eleven: Hermione's Will and Harry's Strength**

It had been nearly a month since the term started. The professors had taken to watching Hermione closely in every class. Her grades were flourishing, more so than usual, but she remained silent in classes. Many other students had inquired as to her silence, in a way missing her over bearing know-it-all attitude, and the only reply from her was a glare and angry sigh. The Gryffindors were taking the change worse than others, no longer was there someone to turn to for homework questions and test review. As Kieran noticed the unrest in her new school, she approached her father.

"Is there not a way that we can help Hermione get over it?" Kieran inquired.

"She has to fight it herself." Remus replied. "We don't know who set the curse, so we can't undo it."

"Can't like Harry or Ron speak with her, try to get through it?"

"They can try, but she might turn on them."

"Then I'll do it. I can try to help her fight it."

"No. What if she were to turn on you?"

"Then I'd fight her, to the best of my ability!"

"No Kieran."

"Dad, I can do this."

"If you're going to do anything then you're going to take lessons for your... powers... with the centaurs."

"I don't need them!"

"Yes, you do Kieran Marie! You need to be able to see what you need to see. You need to control where you can touch them to see. You need to control when you see things and when you don't. When's the last time you saw something."

"The day I had to try the Veritruseum(sp?)." Kieran said. "I touched where I wanted to and I saw what I wanted to."

"Who, what, where, and why?"

"Draco, myself, his face, because I wanted to."

"It's not always going to work that way Kieran!"

"What if I can see who did this to Hermione? Will you respect this then?"

"You can try." Remus sighed. Kieran touched his arm slowly and paused for a moment. She pulled away.

"Harry was really attached to Sirius, wasn't he?"

"What did you see?"

"Sirius falling, through a veil of some sort. Then you were holding Harry back from following him."

"What were you looking for?"

"The last time you saw a Marauder."

"So you can control it."

"So far. I'm going to try it on Hermione, If I see who did this, then Dumbledore can stop it right?"

"Maybe, I don't know. What if she turns on you again?"

"I'll have my wand at the ready!"

"You always have to do thing your way, don't you?"

"Yes." She smirked and walked out. Remus gave a heavy sigh and turned back to sit at his desk and work.

Kieran walked up the long flights of stairs to the common room. She looked around in the crowds for Hermione. She went up to their dorm and found Hermione looking out the window.

"Hermione?" she asked cautiously. Hermione turned.

"Get away from me you wench." Hermione snapped bitterly.

"I want to ask you something."

"Too bad, leave me alone."

"Just, let me ask you who..." She grabbed Hermione quickly and gently by the neck. She closed her eyes and saw something indeed. Hermione stood up and flung her off.

"I said no! Who gave you the right to touch me!" Hermione drew out her wand.

"Hermione Granger, look at me, I know you're posessed by a death eater! You need to fight it!." Kieran raised her wand. "I don't want to fight you."

"So, you're smart, and conclusive, but that cannot save save you." Hermione said. "_Adveda Kedavera!_" The green light came soaring towards Kieran. Who knew only onle way to stop it.

"_Protego Grande!_" A silver wisp of a shield came and deflected the curse. Kieran ran and jumped on top of Hermione, restraing the hand with the wand. "Hermione please, fight it!" Kieran strained to touch Hermione's face and laying a hand on it, she quickly withdrew. "Narcissa Black, withdraw yourself from her body!"

"NO!" Hermione screeched. She shoved Kieran aside. "_Expelliarmus!_" Kieran lost her wand and flew across the room, crashing into the wall. She slowly got up and scurined out to the common room, Hermione on her heels.

"Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin is possesing her!" Kieran screamed at Harry. Many people in the room drew out their wands.

"Come here you little wench Lupin!" Hermione growled. "_Crucio!_" Kieran again collapsed to the floor from the curse, whimpering and cringing in pain.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cast the spell at Hermione. Hermione's wand flew from her hand, but she remained standing. "That's enough! Hermione, you need to take control now!"

"Foolish Harry Potter, she can't fight it." Hermione said. "It's too late!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. "I love you." Hermione raised her eyebrows and then started to shudder. She collapsed.

"Ron? Harry? What's going on? Where am I?" She looked around cautiously. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan helped Kieran slowly to her feet.

"Take her to the hospital wing." Harry said. "C'mon Hermione, we need to go to Dumbledore's."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Finals have begun, so this chapter might take a while. But I promise, a lot will happen.**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. "I love you." Hermione raised her eyebrows and then started to shudder. She collapsed._

_"Ron? Harry? What's going on? Where am I?" She looked around cautiously. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan helped Kieran slowly to her feet._

_"Take her to the hospital wing." Harry said. "C'mon Hermione, we need to go to Dumbledore's." _

**Chapter Twelve: Finally at Home**

The trip down to the hospital wing was a blur for Kieran. She couldn't feel anything, her vision was a blur. She knew that the boys were holding her up, and she was walking, but she couldn't feel her feet against the floor. Then her world went black.

Kieran woke up to now clear vision and a pain-filled body. She couldn't recall what had happened. She looked around and caught sight on her father.

"Where am I?" she asked softly. "What happened?"

"Hermione attacked you again, but you broke it! She's fine now, and feeling awful about you. Ron and Draco have been in here everyday, I think there's something going on there." Remus told her calmly. "Now, Madame Pomfrey will be in to see you in a little while, stay put." She rubbed her head slowly and nodded. Remus stood up and excused himself.

"Pfft, I don't need to be here." She said looking after him. She looked down at her watch, she knew it was around lunch time, so she shot upstairs to her dorm and grabbed her books. She came back down as Ron and Draco walked out together.

"Kieran! You're out? We were just coming to see you!" Ron said.

"To make me choose?" Kieran asked. Both boys guiltily nodded.

"I'm sorry, but when Remus called us both up to his office, and told us... we didn't know what else to do." Draco said. Kieran smiled hopelessly and shook her head.

"Then this will come up to this." Kieran said. She kissed Draco. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her and rubbed her back. She pushed away and looked at Ron. Ron smirked nervously as she kissed him. Ron hugged her close to him and ran a hand up her back and into her blonde hair. She pulled away and looked at them both with raised eyebrows. "That was close." The boys exchanged shocked looks. She sighed and looked at them for a long while, deep in thought. The people in the great hall started pouring out on their way to their next classes. Harry found the three.

"What's going on? C'mon, we gotta get to Potions guys." Harry said. Kieran nodded and took off with Harry, leaving Ron and Draco staring after her, and soon following. "What was going on?"

"they want me to choose between them." Kieran said.

"That's easy, Ron." Harry replied. Kieran smiled at him.

"Because he's your best friend, and now that you and Hermione are open about your feelings you don't want him to feel like a third wheel, so you're bent on making me the fourth?" Kieran asked.

"You're getting to be creepy with the psychic thing!" Harry said. Kieran laughed as the two boys caught up.

"That's not be psychic, that's stating the obvious." Kieran said, not noticing the boys behind her.

"You're psychic?" Ron and Draco chorused. Kieran whipped around in shock. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she is." Harry said, saving Kieran the trouble. "It's tangible though, she has to touch you."

"So is that why you touched me?" Draco asked, "That one day...after the Veritrusium?" Kieran nodded. "And it's also why you ran away the day we were talking to each other right?" Kieran nodded again. "What did you see?"

"I saw the dark mark and panicked. The second time I saw myself." Kieran looked down. "Just now I saw your heart breaking."

"You're going to choose Ron. Because he's Harry's best friend." Draco said.

"Did you see anything when you kissed me?" Ron asked.

"Several people, in a group, they all had your hair, and only two of them were girls, I'm guessing your family?" Kieran replied. Ron nodded.

"Bloody Hell." Ron muttered. "A psychic..." Kieran sighed. Harry put a hand around her shoulders as they reached the Potion's Dungeon. Snape cleared his throat and Harry let go. Kieran waited in the doorway as both Ron and Draco took seats alone and motioned for her to join them. She turned abruptly and walked from the room. She needed to be alone, and there was no place in the entire castle where they couldn't find her, or at least she thought, so she went outside.

She walked down to path to where her 'Care of Magical Creatures' class was, where she had seen a lake and went over to it. She unbuttoned and removed her white uniform top, revealing a pale blue spaghetti strap top and removed her shoes and socks and dove off a rock, that led a ways in the lake, and into the water. She swam for a while before she heard the booming voice of her Professor, Hagrid.

"Miss Lupin, would ya mind tellin me why ya aren't in class?" Hagrid asked.

"Would you mind not telling my father?" Kieran replied, coming out of the water.

"Now that's dependin on yer story." Hagrid told her.

"I've got a lot on my mind and I needed to sort it out and I really didn't feel like sitting in Potions and thinking about it." Kieran said.

"Well, not many would like to even be in Potions, so yer safe on that one, but would ya like to elaborate?"

"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy want me to choose between them." Kieran said. "Not to mention they both know I'm psychic now and Harry's pressuring to choose Ron and I know Professor Dumbledore would probably prefer me with Draco, I mean he said it himself, and my father, after what I've told him about what I've done in Canada, would probably like to take me to therapy or a gynecologist." Hagrid chuckled.

"I've seen it enough, students stress too much." Hagrid told her. "Ya gotta follow yerself and not what yer family and yer friends think." Kieran nodded slowly.

"That's good advice, now that I really think of it." Kieran said.

"But just ta let ya know, they're both nothin but trouble." Hagrid said with a smile. Kieran laughed.

"I know that much already, just from my father's one year experience." Kieran smiled as she said this. The signal came for the end of class. "Wonder if I have enough time to... oh, forget it..." Kieran put her hair up and slipped her shirt on. "Thanks Professor!" She hugged him, getting him wet and ran up to the castle as the signal to start class goes of. She continued her run towards her father's classroom and she was stopped by Argus Filch.

"You're wet, and running. Come, let's go to my office." he snaps bitterly.

"Please, Professor, I need to get to class." Kieran pleaded. "If I miss this class..."

"No excuses, I want to know how you got wet!" Filch said. "Now come! And I am NOT a Professor."

"I went swimming in the lake! Is that a bad thing?" Kieran asked.

"It's not permitted, you could get detention, come, I'll sign you up, Snape's not doing anything tonight." Filch said. He grabbed her by the arm and led her to his office. He sat down and began to fill out his papers.

"You're not serious! I don't need this, Sir, Please, just let me go! I want to go to class." Kieran whined, knowing as she grew later, her father would be more upset. "Professor Lupin is going to be angry as it is!"

"Lupin? Ha, he doesn't have an angry bone in him. Now, what's you name?" Filch asked.

"Kieran Lupin." she said softly.

"No, your real name!"

"Kieran Marie Lupin."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. I'm a sixth year, and I seriously need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts before my father sends out a search party or something because I'm SURE Harry's told him I skipped Potions this afternoon!"

"Skipped Potions, let's just write that down."

"Come ON! This is disgusting, I'm going to class, and the only way you're going to stop me is to bind me to a wall!" Kieran ranted, she stood up and stormed out making a swift run to her father's class and walking in the door as Remus had started out. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS?" Remus shouted, dragging her into the class and up and into his office. The class looked at her and Remus stunned.

"Swimming in the lake, with Professor Hagrid, then some demented man wandering around the castle took me to his office and gave me detention." Kieran said calmly. She looked down at the floor as Remus slammed his office door.

"Your mother and her husband may have let you get away with crap like this. Not to mention the drugs and sex and drinking! But I'm not going to allow any of it!" Remus growled.

"Then maybe you should ship me to America! You can't control my actions!" Kieran yelled.

"You stay in here, I'll deal with you after class Kieran." Remus said.

"I need to talk to Draco." Kieran said. Remus glared at her and slammed the door behind him. Kieran stared angrily at the door. "I wish this dump was open campus I'd be out of here so quick! If it weren't from frickin Voldemort I wouldn't have these problems, I'd still be in Canada, if it weren't for my mother, I'd be dead, along with everybody else. But she had to make me hide." Kieran's voice grew dark as she wandered around Remus's office. The door opened and Harry came in.

"Kieran, you all right?" Harry asked. She glared at him darkly.

"Get out." She snapped. He looked at her confused. "Have you suddenly developed a hearing problem?" Harry went over to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Harry."

"What did Remus say?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business, you're both upset, and I want to know what happened."

"He thinks I'm going to go back to the old ways, but how could I? I don't know any of you, this is closed campus...he watches me like a hawk."

"He's scared, you're his daughter, Voldemort's trying to kill you!"

"But that has nothing to do with him thinking I'm going partying or I'm going to have sex!"

"Kieran, you lived way to dangerously, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You see, Kieran you're just a kid."

"What are you? Sixteen? Big Whoop."

"I'm not having sex now am I?"

"Shut up Harry, stop trying to judge me."

"I'm trying to help you see why your father was upset."

"You're taking his side because he was friends with your father!"

"I AM NOT!"

"You are too, you don't even know me well enough to judge me like that. He doesn't know what's best for me, he doesn't even know me. Besides, he's the one that didn't try hard enough to see me, what makes you think he cares now?" Kieran shoved past Harry and stormed out of the office and into the classroom. Remus stood in front of her.

"Go back in there Kieran." Remus warned her.

"Why do you pretend to care?" She said bitterly. "I don't need you." She stormed out of the classroom and up to her dorm. Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all followed her.

Kieran stormed to the portrait, now at a run, and shouted the password. She went up the stairs to her dorm and through herself onto her bed angrily. She screamed in frustration and threw a picture of Remus across the room.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Kieran screeched. "I hate this life! I hate everything!" Hermione slowly came in. "Go Away!"

"Kieran, I know that I sort of cursed you and all, but I would really like to get to know you, and if possible, become a friend." Hermione said. "I'm not going to tell you your problems aren't that important, because they are. You're facing Voldemort here. But I know for a fact you're not the only one with problems. Look at Harry, and Malfoy." Kieran looked up at her. Hermione took a seat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Remus really is trying. You can tell he is. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't understand. I'm not pretending to understand either, but give us a chance! Come downstairs and just talk! Talk out what's going on, we'll at least listen."

"No, that's the problem, talking isn't going to help the fact that there is a problem." Kieran said.

"It is, talk to me then." Hermione said. "Just try it."

"Ron likes me, but so does Draco. I'm psychic I can tell Draco's going to be really hurt by it, but I can tell that you like Draco, and I don't want to start conflict with all of this!" Kieran said. "So I was going to chose Ron, but then I think that Dumbledore's wish was to have me choose Draco or Harry, but Harry likes you. All this and my father thinks I'm just looking for an opportunity to have sex." Hermione looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Every time I touch somebody I have a vision, now it depends, like if I'm looking for something I see that, but if I'm not looking for something I just see random things." Kieran said. "That's how I know you like Draco." Hermione was baffled.

"What does your heart ask of you?" Hermione said. "Who is it pushing towards?"

"Honestly? Ron, but I don't want to goof up anything."

"What could you possibly goof up?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You want me to tell them?"

"you would?" Kieran asked. Hermione nodded. "Please?" Hermione nodded and left.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: it's summer, so I will try my darnedest to update often.**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"What does your heart ask of you?" Hermione said. "Who is it pushing towards?"_

_"Honestly? Ron, but I don't want to goof up anything."_

_"What could you possibly goof up?"_

_"You'd be surprised."_

_"You want me to tell them?"_

_"you would?" Kieran asked. Hermione nodded. "Please?" Hermione nodded and left._

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Hermione went downstairs and told the boys everything Kieran just said, almost just as if Kieran had said it herself. She included the part about what Kieran did to Remus's picture. The boys all looked around the group.

"Will she come down?" Ron asked.

"Most likely not." Hermione told him. "She's upset right now, and I think the group of you is the last thing she wants to see. To there surprise Remus started running up the steps. When they turned to the slide, he grabbed a certain spot on the wall and continued up.

"Marauder Style." Harry said softly. Hermione smiled. Ron ran up nad tried to follow him, but fell and slid down the slide.

Remus went to Kieran's dorm and knocked. There wasn't an answer. He opened the door to find Kieran bent over on the floor with the broken pieces of glass from the picture frame, trying to piece it back together, she was crying.

"Watch out for the glass Hermione." Kieran said without looking up. Remus took out his wand and with a wave of it, the picture frame was restored. Kieran looked up at her father for a moment and went over silently and sat on her bed.

"What you think isn't true Kieran." Remus said. "Sure, yea, I'm worried that you're going to do something like you've done for so long, but I don't think that's your only motive. I know you're trying to adjust and I respect that. The way you're going about isn't that normal to me. Skipping Potions and swimming in the lake? Throwing things across the room? Claiming you hate life when you have so much to live for?" He crossed the room and sat by her. "You're fifteen years old, and you have suffered a tragedy, but you need to move on, you can't live this way forever."

"You don't get it!" Kieran said she stood up and stared at him. "I'm trying to put my past behind me and you keep dragging it up, you all do! I know I was stupid! But what would you do when you suddenly just realized that your parents could care less what you did? I had complete freedom! They didn't even ask me where I was going! I don't know why, but Mom just stopped caring. I guess I took advantage of it, then realizing that they should of stopped it, did it to the point they'd have to stop me... then when they did, I liked it so much I just kept going. Maybe to spite them."

"She didn't care? She didn't stop you? But ye she wouldn't let me see you? So many times I asked, at least once a week, if she thought you were ready." Remus stared at her. "Then, the tapes got worse, and I pushed harder and she stopped showing me things all together." Kieran smiled and laughed.

"She was scared of me." Kieran said. "There was nothing to be scared of."

"Come downstairs." Remus told her. "Hermione told them everything, and they all want to see you, especially Ron." There was another knock. Ron walked in.

"I figured it out! How did you get that down? It's hard." Ron said looking at Remus. "You all right Kieran?"

"Sirius did it first." Remus said simply. Kieran smiled softly and nodded to Ron. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Remus put a hand on Kieran's shoulder and made her look him in the eyes, then he kissed the top of her head and slowly walked out.

"He let go." Kieran whispered. "He trusts me right?"

"I would think so, or hope so rather." Ron said.

"You've got a lot to learn Ron." she whispered.

"I'm slow, you have to give me time."

"Then it'll be a long year." Ron smiled softly.

"As long as I know everything about you and I can be there for you when things get like this next time." Kieran smiled back and soflty kissed him. He pulled away. "Not so fast Kieran. Not so fast. I want this to last, so take it easy. I don't want anything forced or pushed or rushed." Kieran raised an eyebrow.

"My first classy boyfriend." Kieran said with a smile.

"Glad to be." Ron replied. "Glad to be. Let's go downstairs, maybe even back to class." Kieran nodded slowly and he led her downstairs by the hand. Remus and Harry smiled. Draco sighed and Hermione clapped silently.

**A/n: A shorter Chapter I know.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Tra la la. No clue why I even have an author's not here. Thanks for the nice reviews everybody!**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"As long as I know everything about you and I can be there for you when things get like this next time." Kieran smiled back and softly kissed him. He pulled away. "Not so fast Kieran. Not so fast. I want this to last, so take it easy. I don't want anything forced or pushed or rushed." Kieran raised an eyebrow._

_"My first classy boyfriend." Kieran said with a smile. _

_"Glad to be." Ron replied. "Glad to be. Let's go downstairs, maybe even back to class." Kieran nodded slowly and he led her downstairs by the hand. Remus and Harry smiled. Draco sighed and Hermione clapped silently. _

**Chapter Fourteen: A Forced Trip of Memories**

Life had once again taken a month of almost normality. Ron had gotten Kieran closer to Kieran, a surprising feat in Remus's eyes. Harry was still pining for Hermione and Hermione for Draco, and Draco, now surprisingly, for Hermione. Alas, Draco didn't have it in him to confess his feelings for her. Kieran hadn't cut a class since that day, and her detention had been long forgotten as Remus told Filch off for keeping her from class. Classes were getting ready to dismiss for the holidays and Kieran would, of course, be staying in the castle with her father. Ron wanted to stay, but his mother sent a howler to him demanding he come home, and bring Harry along as well. Hermione and Draco were both going to their homes, again a plea by the parents. Draco had been rather grumpy about this the whole time, and had pleaded to Dumbledore to let him stay, who declined. The group was now in the library, studying for a Potions exam.

"I don't see why you all want to stay." Kieran said. "I'd love to get out of the castle for a few days."

"My mum invited you to come home with us." Ron said softly. "I mean, if it's okay with your dad."

"Kieran at the Burrow," Hermione said, "You'll never get her out. It's too homey in there Ron, we have enough trouble getting her up in the morning."

"Leave her alone Hermione, you're not exactly the easiest person to wake up either." Ron said in defense.

"Thanks Ron, I'd love to come." Kieran said. "Put names with the faces I see all the time. Maybe make some of the memories you have."

"You know, I wish for once, that I could know something in your past without having to ask you." Ron said.

"No, you don't Ron." Kieran retorted.

"I think you should trust her on that mate." Harry said.

"You never know Potter, Weasley could enjoy seeing death." Draco commented. Kieran paled and got up and left.

"That's not funny Malfoy." Ron said.

"Didn't say it was, just said it." Draco replied. "That what you'd see isn't it?" Ron rolled his eyes and went to find Kieran. She was tucked away in the Restricted Section. He sat next to her and she leaned into him, and he put his arms around her.

"He's a bitter jerk." Ron said softly.

"He's right, that's what you'd see." Kieran said. "I see it all the time. No matter what I do."

"I'm sorry." Ron whispered. "I didn't know it bothered you like that."

"It's not your fault now is it? You have the right to know about me, I know about you."

"But obviously your past bugs you."

"Only because I let it."

"If I witnessed something like that, I know it would haunt me too."

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Don't you dare be sorry about this."

"You deserve so much better than me." Kieran said.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked her, looking at her.

"You're closer with Harry than you are with me, I just can't talk about things like you guys can."

"That doesn't matter, so you have issues expressing yourself, it's not that big of a deal. Sooner or later, I'm sure you'll open up." Ron said. He listened to his words and he felt little butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm glad you have faith in me."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your boyfriend." Ron asked. Kieran just simply shrugged. Ron smiled. "Wanna go back over there with them?"

"Sure." Kieran replied. They got up, he took her hand, and they walked back over there, to find the group staring intently at them.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Kieran?" Hermione asked. Kieran nodded as well. Harry and Hermione smiled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Picture Perfect, as usual." Draco scoffed. Kieran raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "Just fooling." Ron put his arm around Kieran's waist possessively. Hermione and Harry exchanged concerned looks, as this was something new to Ron's ways. Draco shrugged and the group went back to studying.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, I'll be fine, I'll be with Ron and his family." Kieran pleaded.

"I'd like to spend Christmas with you Kieran." Remus told her.

"Then just pick me up on Christmas!"

"No Kieran, stay here."

"But Dad! They invited me, how rude would it be not to except."

"How rude is it to come to me the day before we let out for the holidays and ask me to go home with Ron, to a place you've never been, with people you've never met? Maybe you can go there over the summer."

"Dad, c'mon! You know Ron's family. There's no reason why you should be scared about sending me there."

"Kieran, you're not going."

"Please, c'mon, I'll do almost anything!"

"Tutor first years and grade papers for the rest of the year?"

"Yes! Please let me go!"

"All right. But you are spending Christmas Day with me."

"Okay, thanks Dad, I love you!" Kieran said smiling. She hugged him tightly and ran off to pack. Remus shook his head and laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kieran, this is my mum, you know Ginny right?" Ron said. He was holding Kieran's hand tightly as he gestured to both members of his family.

"Yea, um, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Kieran said with a sweet smile.

"It's Molly, Dear, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Now come one, the four of you. We've got to meet the twins at their shop, and Percy in the Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Weasley said, leading Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Kieran off.

The group walked to the Leaky Cauldron, where an excited and jittery man walked over to them. Kieran recognized him at once from Ron's memories. He hugged Mrs. Weasley

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging him back. He smiled.

"Hey Mum." Percy said. He hugged Ginny and shook Harry's hand. Then he turned to Ron and Kieran. "Who's this?" He eyed Kieran carefully.

"Percy, this is Kieran Lupin, Professor Lupin's daughter, and my girlfriend." Ron said slowly. He tightened his grip on Kieran's hand. She smiled slightly, knowing Ron had some kind of tension with this brother and another of Ron's memories flashed before her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Percy." Kieran said confidently. Percy nodded, eyeing her again.

"Where to now Mum?" Percy asked, changing the subject and turning back to his mother.

"The twin's shop." Mrs. Weasley said quickly. The group now headed into Diagon Alley, a new experience for Kieran. They went into a shop the had a colorful sign reading, "The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes: A Joke Shop." Kieran smiled as she got another of Ron's memories.

"Mum! Percy! Ginny! Ron! Harry!" One of the identical twins yelled out.

"And someone new that seems to be rather close to Ron." the other said.

"Perhaps a girlfriend?" the first said.

"She looks a lot like Remus." the second replied. Kieran suppressed a giggle.

"Fred, George, this is Kieran, yes, she's my girlfriend, and she's Lupin's Daughter." Ron said almost laughing. The twins came over and hugged Kieran.

"You know, if you two ever get into a fight, we have a whole line of things to get even." Fred said.

"Plus, a whole lot of blackmail information." George continued. Kieran smiled.

"Thanks guys." Kieran said. They went on to hug the rest of the group, minus Percy and Harry. Kieran realized that they also had some issues with Percy. They all went into the back, after the twins closed and locked the doors, and flooed to the Burrow. Kieran got out of the fireplace and looked around. Ron was already there and took her hand again as three more men entered the room.

"Dad, Charlie, Bill, this is Kieran, she's Remus's daughter and my girlfriend." Ron said quickly. Kieran smiled.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Kieran said. Bill and Charlie walked up to her and eyed her carefully.

"You're father is Remus Lupin?" Bill asked. She nodded nervously.

"You have his eyes." Charlie said. She shifted uncomfortably.

"You love our little brother?" Bill asked.

"You guys!" Ron finally exclaimed. Bill and Charlie burst out laughing at Kieran, who was now looking petrified from Ron to them, to Ron's father, to Harry, and back to Ron. Ron led her up stairs to where she'd be staying.

"Your family is cool." Kieran said, now laughing about what had happened.

"Yea, they're a bunch of nutters." Ron said shaking his head with a smile. "So, this is Ginny's room, if you don't mind sharing, but she snores something awful, so you might be better off rooming with Harry, but my mum said you should try this first."

"Who are you rooming with?" Kieran asked.

"Percy... bloody rat he is." Ron growled. Kieran just nodded softly. "Maybe he can room with Ginny, and Harry can room with me and you can have your own room!" Ron said with a smile.

"Or, Harry and Percy can switch and you can room with Harry." Kieran said. Ron nodded.

"Or you and Percy can switch..." Ron said. "No, nevermind."

"What? It's not like we're ready to do anything, you want to wait, I'd like to wait." Kieran said.

"Your dad would freak out." Ron said.

"He'd get over it."

"I guess, we should just stay on the safe side though." Ron told her. She shrugged and nodded.

"You're right, as usual." She said with a smile. He laughed and hugged her tightly. She laughed at him and hugged him back. Harry came up behind them and just watched the two for a moment.

"Too cute you know that? Wonder what the kids will look like though." Harry finally said to them.

"Shut up." Ron said. Kieran smiled and looked pointedly at Harry.

"What's the height difference anyway? A foot maybe?" Harry continued.

"I'm 6'3." Ron said, shaking his head.

"I'm about 5'4" or 5'5' so, Mr. Potter, you're wrong." Kieran said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Close enough. So Ron, how far have you two gotten?" Harry said, obviously teasing them.

"He pleads the fifth." Kieran replied.

"Yea, I plead the fifth." Ron said, oblivious to what she was talking about.

"That's an American Amendment to their constitution, not ours. Welcome to England." Harry said. Kieran sighed in defeat and looked at Ron.

"So I have to tell you?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Harry replied. Ron looked to Kieran, who nodded slowly, in defeat. He smiled softly as he got an idea to get back at Harry.

"This far." Ron said, pulling Kieran close to him and pressing his lips against hers. Harry's eyes widened as Kieran's left leg bent up at the knee as she returned his kiss. Harry turned around in shame and attempted to ignore them. Ron pulled away from Kieran and smiled. Kieran suppressed a laugh and smiled, shaking her head at Ron and hugging him tightly.

"You done yet, I'm going to barf." Harry said.

"We're done mate." Ron said. Harry turned around.

"Isn't there something about PDA's somewhere that you have to not be that close." Harry said.

"Yea, if Mum or Dad catch you two snogging I think they'll flip." Bill said, as the three noticed him in the doorway. "Dad didn't know you two were dating."

"I told Mum, not my fault!" Ron said defensively.

"If it's a problem, I can just floo back to Hogwarts, or even apperate to Hogsmeade and walk up, I don't want to cause any problems." Kieran said.

"No, don't worry about it, just keep the PDA low." Bill said. "Like don't snog and don't like touch each other other than the hands and stuff like that, at least not in front of people." Ron's ears turned red and Kieran, taking note of this nodded and smiled. "C'mon, let's go on downstairs." The group went downstairs, and Ron and Kieran took special care not to do anything besides holding hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week at the Burrow passed rather quickly. Kieran deeply involved herself in the Weasley Family, Making a visible effort to get to know everyone, even Percy. She, Ron and Harry spent less time together and she ended up staying with Ginny. Ron's parents became a lot more comfortable as time stretched on and they started to accept the relationship more. The night of Christmas Eve came and Ginny woke up Kieran quickly and quietly.

"Wha? What happened?" Kieran groaned loudly sitting up.

"SHH!" Ginny hissed. "Ron's outside the window! On his broom!" Kieran scratched her head and went over to the window and opened it.

"Kieran, grab you cloak, c'mon hurry up!" Ron beckoned to her. She smiled brightly in the night and grabbed her Hogwarts cloak and climbed out the window. He helped her onto his broom and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"You're Dad's coming to pick you up at 6, and I wanted to get you your Christmas gift."

"Ron no!" Kieran said, with a warm smile, "you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." he replied, and took off with her. They got ways out from the Burrow, and Ron landed.

"What are we doing way out here?"

"I got you a real gift, but what I have planned here isn't a gift for you, per se, I did research, on Psychic Abilities, and there's a spell, so that I can see your past, and I figured that way, you wouldn't have to talk about it, because I know how much it bugs you to not be able to." Ron said, hoping she understood what he was saying. She was staring at him.

"You did all that, just for this?" She asked, amazed. She didn't think that he would go to all that trouble.

"I just want for you to be more comfortable with me, because I know you aren't." Ron told her, "I just think, if I knew what happened, so you wouldn't have to tell me yourself, because I know you don't want to, that you'd be more confident about us, as a couple."

"Ron, I, you didn't have to do this, I mean," she was about to begin a very long little talk with him. He silenced her.

"I want you to feel comfortable, Kieran, I love you, and what happened in the library with Draco that day made me realize it, and that I want us to be close, and I know you won't let us be as close as we should be without me knowing as much about you as you know about me. You said it yourself. That's why I looked up this thing. You also said you can't talk about it, and I respect that. I don't want you to do something you don't want to." He thought over what he said and added. "I know I sound like I'm desperate to get in your head, and I am, I want to know everything you can't tell me yourself." Kieran smiled rather weakly. She wasn't so sure about this.

"Ron I know you mean well, but I don't think you can handle this, not on Christmas at least." She tried to plead with him. He shook his head.

"I want to know your pain." He told her, looking deep into her eyes and she sighed and gave in with a slow nod. He smiled softly and cast the spell, which threw him into her worst memories.

_Flash of Memories_

_"Don't dude, that's not cool, get off me!" came Kieran's tense and struggling voice. Ron saw her in another guy's tense grip, she looked quite a bit younger than she did now._

_"C'mon now Kieran, relax a little, you want another, stronger, drink?" the guy said._

_"No, I don't want anything from you, creep!" Kieran said as she pushed him off of her. He retaliated and hit her. Kieran whimpered and pushed him in her own retaliation._

_"You wait you little whore, I'll get you later." the guy said and walked out. Kieran was now fully visible to Ron, she was in a tight micro mini-skirt and a halter top. _

_"I'm not a whore." she whispered after the guy. "I only did it once." She smiled softly at her own little comeback and walked back out to the party. It was rowdy and the music was blaring. There was a girl waiting at the door with two, full bottles of beer._

_"What happened? He stormed outta there like you told him no." the girls said, handing Kieran a beer._

_"I did," Kieran said, taking the drink and sipping it, making an odd face at the taste._

_"If you don't step up and get into the groove of things, I'm not taking you to parties anymore. You can't handle alcohol, you tell almost every guy no, you don't smoke, you're not into drugs, then what's the purpose of you going to parties?" _

_"There's more to it than that! Dancing, hanging out, talking, playing games. Staying out late. Having fun."_

_"You're talking like a twelve year old."_

_"I'm thirteen."_

_"God, I didn't know you were that little. You look older, you know that, you look at least sixteen."_

_"Yes, I know that. I'm not little."_

_"Then live a little. Get shot up, have a smiley. Give someone head. Do something to prove your worth my troubles." Kieran nodded slowly to her 'friend' and followed her, and did everything her friend mentioned to her. By the end of the night, Ron watched as Kieran struggled to stand up and staggered towards the door to go home and was stopped by the guy from before._

_"You look a little more willing now. So, how about I help you to a room?" the boy took a firm grip on Kieran, stabilizing her._

_"I show you the best night of your life." Kieran slurred, wobbling. He smiled and picked her up and carried her off._

_Next Memory_

_"Kieran you are not going out tonight, no more of this." came a stern man's voice. Ron saw Kieran, again dressed rather inappropriately._

_"Stop me Dad, go ahead and try." Kieran challenged. The man slapped her, hard. Kieran whimpered and fell to the floor._

_"Don't you EVER talk to me like that Kieran Marie. I am your FATHER." the man growled. And he lifted her up by her hair and led her roughly to what Ron assumed was her bedroom._

_"Oh now you care what I do with my life, because I'm your daughter, and it reflects poorly on you that I'm failing classes." Kieran snapped back. The man threw her against a wall._

_"You will not treat me like this Kieran, I won't have it. I'll kill you if you step foot off this campus before summer break and I hear of it." the man said. All of the sudden there was a green light and her father fell dead to the floor. Kieran screamed and tears started down her face as Lucius Malfoy came upon her._

_"You killed him! You killed my father!" she dove on Lucius and started pounding on him. A rather flustered looking Snape pulled her off._

_"I'll take care of her." Snape growled. He led her to a room and threw her in there. "Look Voldemort wants you dead, so I suggest you stay in here and stay silent. Keep hidden."_

_"Who in Merlin's name are you? Are you with the guy that killed my father! I'll murder the lot of you!" Kieran snarled, drawing her wand. Snape disapperated. Kieran sunk down against a wall and sobbed. Another death eater came in, that easily passed as Lucius Malfoy under a mask. "You... son of a bitch..."_

_"Ah, our target for this evening, how lucky it will be for me to be the one to..." the man began, but never finished._

_"Adveda Kedevra!" Kieran screeched. The green light from her wand hit the man and he fell dead to the floor. She whimpered as her mother ran in._

_"Kieran please, I heard you scream, your father what happened?" her mother was pleading for answers and holding her daughter now. _

_"They killed him, and I was being so mean to him, I didn't know, I didn't mean it..." Kieran cried. "I told him that he didn't really care about me and I know he does, I know you both do." Her mother shushed her as footsteps approached. Kieran swallowed her sobs and shook in fear and silence._

_"Get under the bed Kieran." her mother commanded. Kieran immediately obeyed her mother, for the first time in a while it seemed by her mother's reaction. "Good girl, now don't you come out no matter what. I love you Kieran." The door slammed open. _

_"There is a girl in this room by the name of Lupin. She has the blood of the wolf in her veins." came a voice that sent chills up Ron's spine. Ron knew that this was what Kieran hadn't wanted him to see._

_"Voldemort. She's not in here, she's out, with friends." Kieran's mother, quickly sputtered, not sounding convincing at all. _

_"I know you lie, for you are the mother of the child and will protect her without concern for yourself." Voldemort replied. This was the first time Ron got to see his face, and he instantly hated it and never would forget it. "Marie Wilson, death has beckoned you and I intend to deliver." Ron heard Kieran's whimper of a 'no' as she emerged from under the bed._

_"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you! You creep, what gives you the right to come here and kill innocent people!" Kieran said, her wand still out._

_"Do you not know my name Child? I am Lord Voldemort. I will soon rule all the Wizarding World once you are dead." the man said. He raised his wand. "Adveda Kedevra!" Ron saw Kieran shut her eyes in preparation for the green light but it didn't hit her, it hit her mother. _

_"Momma!" Kieran screeched, kneeling down beside her. "You monster! I don't care if your Merlin, it doesn't give you the right!" Ron wanted more than anything to stop what was coming next._

_"Foolish little girl, I give myself the right, she was the one that wanted to save your life, but she can't stop me any longer." Voldemort cackled gruesomely. "Adveda Kedevra." The green light hit Kieran and she fell to the floor. Voldemort cackled again and all traces of him vanished. Kieran's shirt became soaked in blood. _

_Next Memory _

_Kieran was in a hospital, Ron observed, and woke up, holding her stomach. Remus was sitting at her side, patiently._

_"Who are you? Where am I? Did I overdose?" she whispered. "I had the most awful nightmare..." _

_"I'm Remus Lupin, Miss Wilson, I'm your guardian." Remus was very calm as he spoke, but never made eye contact with Kieran. _

_"This is a lame joke... you don't fool me, where are my parents?" she asked, shakily._

_"They've passed on." Remus said uncertainly. Kieran shook her head and got out of the bed, running out of the room. It was the same building she'd been in before, but, it was littered with bodies of children and pools of blood. Kieran whimpered. _

_"No." She muttered, fiercely shaking her head. "No." She continued her journey, pausing at every body that she found familiar and letting out a sob. Then they came upon a room of living people, the other survivors._

_"Oh Kieran! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried, I mean I came to get you when you didn't show and found you like that..." it was the girl from the first memory._

_"You didn't find anyone else alive?" Kieran asked weakly._

_"We didn't look, everyone was already visibly dead, pale, the room was cold." One man claimed._

_"You could have checked, what if there had been one like me, that needed help?" Kieran screeched. Remus grabbed her arm._

_"You're lucky to be here Kieran." Remus said. "Voldemort used a killing curse on you." _

_"I know that." Kieran whispered. "What brought Voldemort to Canada anyway?"_

_"He wanted more power, if he found supporters here, he could take them to England with him." Remus said. "He was looking for one in particular."_

_"He seemed so bent on killing me though, he said something about wolf's blood, total psycho." Kieran said. Remus shifted uncomfortably, but was ignored. _

_"Maybe because you'd seen his face and could identify him." Came one survivor's suggestion._

_"Harry Potter has had to have seen his face before! Surely Albus Dumbledore as well." Kieran reasoned._

_"But he can't kill them either, Kieran, you're right up there with them." her friend said. Kieran shrugged._

_"I kinda wish he'd succeeded." Kieran muttered. She walked off farther, away from the group, Remus still at her side, and Ron trailing. They reached her father's body and she sobbed hysterically. Remus tried to comfort her but it was no use. "I'm so sorry Daddy." She kneeled and touched her father's face, with an almost expectant look. "I didn't mean what I said." Remus put a firm grip on her shoulder._

_"He knows you didn't." Remus said. "I'm sure he understands."_

_"How would you know, you've never met him." Kieran snapped angrily. Ron saw the hate that filled her eyes so commonly now._

_"But I knew your mother, very well, and I know her taste in men." Remus said. "Come now, let's get out of here, I'm taking you back to England with me, Albus Dumbledore has secured you a place as a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kieran nodded slowly and stood up._

_"Just one more place, please Mr. Lupin." Kieran said softly. Remus nodded and she led him to the room where there on the floor her mother's body still remained. She broke into uncontrollable sobs, soon joined by Remus._

_"Marie, what did I do?" Remus choked. He reached out and touched the woman's hand. Kieran swatted at him._

_"Who are you?" Kieran screeched. "How do you know my mother? What did you do to her?"_

_"I was in love with her through-out our academic career, we were engaged, and I let her go." Remus whispered. "And I've regretted that decision every day of my life since." Kieran stared at him and crawled up on him, hugging him._

_"We'll miss her together." Kieran whispered. "Because Momma always told me about first loves." _

_"You always love them, no matter what comes along, and she believed that." Remus said. Kieran nodded and cried some more, seeming to get used to the feeling of Remus. She soon fell asleep and Ron was jerked from her memories_

_End Memories_

Ron sighed and opened his eyes to find Kieran in a fit of tears before him. He pulled her close to him and shushed her in a comforting manner. She held onto him tightly and continued to cry.

"Oh Merlin Kieran, I'm so sorry." Ron whispered.

"You see now why I don't want to talk about it?" Kieran asked him. "Are you satisfied?" Her crying began to still and her tone turned bitter. "Seen it all now? Know you can't help? Don't want to help? Bit off more than you can chew?Then go on. I'll walk back." She started up the hill, angrily shoving him away, completely assuming what she thought in her head.

"I want to be with you more than ever Kieran." Ron said. "I want to be someone you can come to now when you have nightmares about it. When you're sad. When you get so hateful and resentful like this." He grabbed her arm to stop her and she stopped dead and looked up at him.

"I saw what you saw, and it was the first time I've seen it over again." She hissed almost angrily. "I see it every time I close my eyes." She pulled away from him again and ran back up to the house as fast as she could.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, Midsummer's Night Dream, or Canadian Hockey Teams.**_

_**A/N: The last one was like... WOW... long. Lol, I'll try to keep this one moderate. **_

_**I began HBP at 6pm on Sat, July 16, and I closed the book, meriting 8pm-11pm at a fireworks display, 11pm-1am computer time, finishing ch14 and beginning ch 15 of this, sleep from 4am to 2pm, and rather long 2pm-5pm of baby-sitting, at 11pm on Sunday, July 17. That is 11 hours of interrupted reading for that book, my record for reading Harry Potter, is a 3 hour, interrupted Sorcerer's Stone.**_

_**:Cries because of what happened:**_

_**I haven't decided if I will incorporate some events of HBP into this fic. Dunno if I could, I haven't the heart.**_

_**And I know a lot of people are OOC, I don't care about that either, I'm just writing. Some people enjoy it, some people don't I still write. I know I rant a lot, you're over it.**_

_**Love, Peace, Chicken Grease.**_

_**Last Time: **_

_"I want to be with you more than ever Kieran." Ron said. "I want to be someone you can come to now when you have nightmares about it. When you're sad. When you get so hateful and resentful like this." He grabbed her arm to stop her and she stopped dead and looked up at him. _

_"I saw what you saw, and it wasn't the first time I've seen it over again." She hissed almost angrily. "I see it every time I close my eyes." She pulled away from him again and ran back up to the house as fast as she could. _

**Chapter Fifteen: Christmas with the Lupins**

Kieran went the rest of the way up the stairs and started throwing anything she had left to pack into her suitcase, taking no care, and waking Ginny. Ginny slowly sat up and watched her, soon enough Ron was in the doorway. Ginny sighed, know something had happened and rubbed her eyes.

"Kieran don't be like this, please." Ron said. "Had I known you'd be forced to go through the memories too, I'd never have done it! I love you, don't do this."

"What's there to love Ron? A bitter, weak, numb little wretch? Sounds more like you pity me, and I don't need pity." Kieran retorted. Ron walked over to her and gripped her firmly by the shoulders, ignoring the fact that the whole family was outside that door.

"Listen to me. When I look at you I see this amazing girl, that's been hurt, and I want to help her more than anything. I want to love her, and keep her close to me, help her heal. I see inner beauty and a warm soul that's kept away by a layer of ice. But there's a little something on the inside, chipping away at the ice and it's made a little hole, and every time the hole gets big enough for the warmth to melt the ice, something bigger comes along and freezes it again. It hurts me to see that little thing struggle so hard, and I want to help him, because I know he's working so hard to let the beauty out. I see someone I could envision the rest of my life with, someone who when I talk with them about close things, I get all fuzzy inside, and they make me giddy, and I've done things I've never done before. But it's all wonderful Kieran, and I can't stop it, and I'm getting out my candle now and me and the little thing inside are bent on freeing the inner beauty." Ron's speech made Ginny and Mrs. Weasley come to tears. Kieran sobbed and sank into Ron, who hugged her tightly and kissed her head softly, tears of his own starting. Mr. Weasley waved his others sons and Harry back to bed and motioned for Ginny to go to stay with Percy, once things were calm he led his wife in and sat with her on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ron looked up.

"We need to talk, Ronald, Kieran." Mr. Weasley said calmly. Kieran looked up at him and pulled instantly away from Ron. Ron sighed and sat on Kieran's bed and motioned for Kieran to follow him. She nervously sat down by Ron and made no eye contact with anyone.

"Arthur, whatever happened seemed to have been settled right there." Molly said. "I think any other discussion should be left till Remus gets here in the morning. They should both go back to bed."

"In separate beds." Mr. Weasley defined. Kieran and Ron nodded and Molly led Arthur out to the door, where he paused, to assure that Ron took Ginny's now empty bed, and Kieran in her original. They left the door open and went down the stairs. Ron laid, now on his back, and listened to Kieran, who was calming herself and steadying her breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sit up, and then stand and go back to her things on the floor. Ron slowly sat up and watched her.

"Go back to sleep Ron." Kieran said quietly. Ron could only just hear her and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her, getting up to help her.

"My father's going to be here in the morning, and you heard your parents, they want to discuss what happened, I intend to meet him at the door, ready to go, so you don't get into any trouble." Kieran said.

"I don't care if I get in trouble for trying to help and speaking my mind." Ron said. "I don't want him to keep you away from me."

"He will if he learns what happened. The less he knows the better." Kieran finished before they heard an apparition pop. Kieran groaned. "That would be him."

"Let's go down there."

"Let him come up here. So lay down and pretend you're asleep." Kieran said, she swiftly and silently got back in her bed, and Ron did the same. No sooner had he rolled over and shut his eyes, did Remus burst in.

"Kieran Marie, up, let's go!" Remus hissed, grabbing her by the arm. She pushed off of him and got up.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up on my own." Kieran hissed. "Now keep quiet so you don't wake Ron."

"Too late." Ron whispered, sitting up. Kieran looked at him desperately, as if pleading him to lay back down and pretend he was dreaming.

"Good, I think your parents would like a word with you Ron. Kieran, are you done packing?" Remus growled angrily. The light in his eyes and the tone of his voice led Ron to believe it was close to the full moon. Kieran reached under her pillow and pulled out her wand and waved it silently. Any of her things still out made there way to her trunk, and with another wave, an assortment of gifts, one addressed to each Weasley and one to Harry were set upon her now made bed. "You're not going to impress your way out of this one Kieran Marie."

"I know that, Remus John, I'm not trying to! I simply wanted a quick and efficient way out before you blew up in front of a group of people who very much respect you. Who am I staying with tomorrow night?" Kieran changed the subject quickly, grabbing her trunk and heading out of the room, Remus and Ron behind her.

"Me, that's the whole point of me coming here." Remus said angrily.

"Yes, we're having a family Christmas, and then, tomorrow night, you're going to see the full moon and turn into a werewolf. I really would prefer not to be bitten." Kieran said. "I don't kid around in Astronomy, I memorized the Lunar Charts."

"I'll ship you off with Snape, he's got to bring my potion by anyway." Remus said hurriedly. The group went down the stairs. Molly and Arthur were waiting at the bottom.

"Did I hear correctly, is tomorrow the full moon already? Remus dear, you really mustn't send her with Severus, he's rather a grouch at Christmas." Molly said,

"Then it will be her punishment for causing distress in your household Molly." Remus said. "She can start on the rest of his homework for the term. She'll be taking a set of lessons with Firenze upon her returning to school. Not to mention she's promised me tutoring and paper grading during her free periods."

"But that's not right," Ron said. "When is she ever going to have time to relax?"

"When she is sleeping." Remus said. "Alone. In a bunk in my room." Remus shot her a nasty angry glare.

"Remus, I admit I was upset, but I think you are over-reacting." Arthur said.

"Arthur, you have raised your children brilliantly. My Marie failed such a feat with our daughter, so I have to be more strict with Kieran." Remus said calmly. "If she's snuck out of your house, with her boyfriend, and came back in hysterics, then I think, looking out on her past activities, I'm am reacting just fine."

"Do you always have to judge me on my past?" Kieran exclaimed.

"It's not her fault Lupin, I snuck her out, I was at her window with my broom, she didn't know about it, and I swear, on my whole family, that we didn't do anything like what you're thinking!" Ron said. "I looked up spell, sorta like a pensieve without the bowl, I got to see selected memories, only, I didn't know she'd see them to, and that's what upset her. The only reason I snuck her out was Harry in my room and Ginny in hers!" Remus, Molly, and Arthur exchanged shocked glances and Kieran looked at Ron with a soft, unnoticed smile. Remus glanced at Kieran.

"You should have known better, Kieran." Remus said.

"Ron, we're surprised at you, you're not of age yet!" Molly scolded. "I think, we'll hold off your apparition test for a while, as well as your ability to use magic this coming summer."

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, he was just trying to help. I would rather I be punished for agreeing to go than he be punished for thinking of it. It was truly a brilliant idea, for him to learn my past better at least. My father has no doubt told you that I am a psychic. Ron was only trying to get as much knowledge about me, as I have of him. I reacted poorly." Arthur looked at Kieran carefully, both of Ron's parents were shocked that she chose to take the blame for what had happened. "Don't punish him because of my past."

"No matter the consequences of his actions, Kieran, yours haven't changed, say goodbye." Remus said bitterly. "I'll meet you at the entrance to 42 Wallace Boulevard, London. If you're not there within fifteen minutes, I will be contacting Ministry officials." With that he took her things from her and disapparated. Kieran sighed.

"Goodbye Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron, do tell the others I said goodbye, it was pleasure meeting all of you, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Kieran turned and walked outside silently. She was just about to disapparate when Ron ran outside.

"Don't go." Ron pleaded, grabbing her hands.

"It's best if I do, your parents are upset, I think Dad might kill me when we get there, I'll see you back at school." Kieran smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I love you Ron, thanks for everything." Without time for Ron to reply, she vanished.

"I love you too," he whispered, turning back inside.

Kieran arrived quickly and efficiently at her destination, Remus was there waiting. She gave him a quick, forced smile and he led her through the door. She looked around with expecting eyes, but there's no sign of Christmas in the house.

"You certainly go all out for the holidays, don't you?" Kieran said sarcastically. Remus turned around and stared at her.

"Go to your room." Remus muttered. He threw her stuff to the floor and slumped into a chair holding his head. Kieran grabbed her bass guitar and obeyed him. She sat in her room and strummed at it, waiting for him to come up to talk to her, but he never did. She fell asleep holding her guitar.

Kieran woke up in the morning and threw her guitar to the floor she stumbled down to her trunk, took out the present she got for her father and threw it at him. She glared at him angrily, still observing no Christmas spirit and sighed.

"Merry Flipping Christmas Father, I'll be in my room." She was very bitter this morning, but she didn't know why. Then it hit her. It was her first Christmas without her mother, after what happened. She shuddered as a cold feeling lodged inside her and she went back up to her room and crawled back into bed and cried.

"Kieran?" Remus called from outside the door. "Come out now."

"No, make me, nasty git!" Kieran snapped. Remus came in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I was hoping we could get a Christmas Tree or something." Remus said softly. "I mean, I have some decorations, and since you can do magic."

"I thought I was in trouble." Kieran said bitterly, sitting up and glaring at him. "I thought that because of what happened last night, I was going to do everything I didn't want to do."

"I was very much over-reacting, I don't want to ruin Christmas over it." Remus said. "We'll talk more after the full moon."

"Yes, the full moon, am I still going with Professor Snape?" Kieran asked.

"Yes, you are, only because I asked him while I was still angry and he accepted." Remus told her.

"He actually accepted a whole night of me?" Kieran asked in shock.

"He said he could use someone with a brain to help him brew some more complicated potions and he couldn't get a hold of Draco, so this was prime timing." Remus said shrugging. "Just be careful, keep your wand on you. I know that Dumbledore trusts him, but I don't, especially not with you." Kieran nodded and gave him a forced smile. Remus smiled at her. "Come now, get dressed and come downstairs, I'll conjure up a tree." He patted her shoulder and went out and down the stairs. Kieran shook her head.

"He doesn't know that the whole part of Christmas is opening gifts in you pajamas!" Kieran muttered to herself and got up and got dressed in jeans and a Canadian hockey jersey. She grumbled down the stairs to find Remus with boxes of Christmas decorations and a tree, freshly put up. She took out her wand. With each of them working, it took not even fifteen minutes for the Lupin home to become filled with Christmas Cheer. Remus smiled softly at their work.

"Looks nice." Remus commented, "ready for presents?" Kieran shrugged. Remus handed her a large box that was making a sort of motor-like noise and had a few large holes in it, she opened it.

"Oh Daddy!" she squeaked, pulling out a very small all white kitten. "It's adorable!" She held it delicately on her lap and stroked it with a warm smile.

"The woman working at the pet shop said it's a She." Remus said softly. "But she doesn't have a name yet."

"I'm thinking," Kieran said quietly, picking up the kitten and looking in it's eyes. "Titania, queen of the Fairies."

"What's that from?" Remus asked uneasily.

"A Midsummer's Night Dream." Kieran replied. Remus smiled. "Now open yours Dad!" Remus smiled and gently opened the package Kieran had thrown at him. It appeared to be just a simple wrist watch. But when Remus put it on he saw his fear, the full moon.

"What does it do?" Remus asked, staring at the orb above the regular face.

"You always tend to forget when the full moon is, and Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, or I always have to remind you, so I figured, I could charm the watch so that you know the phase of the moon, and I put an Unbreakable charm on it, so when you transform, it won't bust, it'll just fall off." Kieran said. "I dare say that you could use a watch anyway." Kieran smiled at him.

"It's a brilliant idea Kieran. You're absolutely right." Remus told her, liking the watch more and more. He examined it carefully and realized that it came from a rather fancy shop in Muggle London, just a ways from the Leaky Cauldron. She must have gotten it before school. He smiled even more. "Happy Christmas Kieran."

"Merry Christmas Dad." Kieran said. She sat there petting Titania for a moment when a string of knocks fell upon the door. Remus exchanged a surprised look with Kieran and opened it.

"Nymphadora! Kingsley! Alastor! Albus? Severus? Minerva? What's going on?" Remus's tone had changed from surprised to worried.

"Remus, death eater are in central London as we speak. They're making their way here. We need to evacuate Kieran now." Albus said quickly. "She and Harry must return to Hogwarts."

"What?" Kieran said. "Hell No, I'm not leaving."

"Kieran, if Professor Dumbledore says you need to go, you're going." Remus said firmly. "Come, we're go pack the rest of the things in the house, there's not that much. I'm still half-packed."

"Brilliant Remus, then they'll think they were mistaken. This will appear as an abandoned house." Tonks exclaimed, shooting a rather friendly smile at him. Kieran shot her down coldly.

"They're not idiots, they know what they're looking for, they know we have spies on the inside. They know everything." Kieran snapped. "It won't work, I don't see why you even try."

"To protect you." Snape sneered. "A feat unnecessary, as you claim, but according to what Arthur Weasley said this morning, you cannot protect yourself from something as simple as memory. Come along Miss Lupin."

"Severus, a dare say, if Miss Lupins looks could kill, you'd be twitching on the floor about now." Alastor said with a laugh.

"Take me away then Professor Snape. I'm sure the death eaters will love your excuse this time." Kieran warned.

"How, Remus did you?" Minerva asked wildly.

"You seem to forget your own rules Professor Snape, always where gloves when brewing potions." Kieran said. Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction. "I may have issues with memory, but you have issues with human rights." Snape sneered at her again.

"I'll escort Miss Lupin to my residence, then I will make an appearance at the rally. Molly has already dropped Potter and her children there." Snape said quickly. He grabbed her arm. "Have you done side by side apparition before?"

"Yes, I have a license in all forms Professor." Kieran said. He took her firmly by the arm and they disappeared. The appeared in a war sitting room, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were. Ron got up and ran over to Kieran.

"Kieran, thank Merlin." Ron exclaimed, hugging her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: How come only certain people have finished HBP. Are those of us that are done obsessed?**_

_**My Poll: Have you read HBP?**_

_**Yes :cries: 53**_

_**Yes 7**_

_**No :laughs: 13**_

_**I never would 27**_

_**In short, 40 of my friends are bums!**_

_**Love, Peace, Chicken Grease.**_

_**Last Time: **_

_"I'll escort Miss Lupin to my residence, then I will make an appearance at the rally. Molly has already dropped Potter and her children there." Snape said quickly. He grabbed her arm. "Have you done side by side apparition before?" _

_"Yes, I have a license in all forms Professor." Kieran said. He took her firmly by the arm and they disappeared. The appeared in a war sitting room, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were. Ron got up and ran over to Kieran._

_"Kieran, thank Merlin." Ron exclaimed, hugging her._

**Chapter Sixteen: What can come of tragedy?**

Kieran hugged Ron back. They then heard an explosion. Kieran swung around and looked at Snape.

"That would be you house Miss Lupin, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." Snape said quickly and cooly. He disappeared before Kieran could react. As Kieran pictured the scene in her mind she let out a small cry. With another pop Tonks came in, about in tears, clutching Titania and Kieran's guitar case. She and Kieran exchanged glances and Kieran fell into Ron sobbing. Harry caught on.

"No, wait, are you sure Tonks?" Harry asked frantically.

"He went in after a locket... and that when they got there. His watch and your guitar flew out..." Tonks said painfully, looking at Kieran before she broke down into sobs. Ginny, in tears herself, ran to comfort Tonks. Titania jumped to the floor and ran over to Kieran and ducked between her legs. Ron was in shock, but kept a firm hold on Kieran. Harry sat on the floor and stared in the fireplace in disbelief.

"No..." Kieran sobbed into Ron. The group sat there in that state for over and hour. Kieran finally sank to the floor, scaring Titania, and falling silent.

"Kieran, I'm so sorry..." Ginny whispered. Kieran shook her head numbly. Ron knelt next to her and put his arms around her. Dumbledore popped into the room and looked around.

"Miss Lupin, can I have a word?" he asked cautiously. She looked at him for a moment.

"Tonks already told me." she whispered, standing up and walking over to him. "He's dead."

"We found this." Albus extended a hand to reveal a golden locket. "It's what he went back for." Kieran took it and opened. Inside was a picture of Remus and her mother, waving happily with their arms around each other, her mother's stomach was slightly swollen, showing that at the time of the picture she was pregnant. Kieran closed the locket and cried. Dumbledore gently hugged her. "I know this is not an idealistic moment to discuss this, but it must be said. Your father left Professor Snape as your guardian."

"I don't care, just expect to find Snape dead sooner or later." Kieran said softly. "I have a tendency to get my parents killed." Kieran went back and sat on the couch, clutching the locket and staring at the wall. Tonks slowly got up and came to sit by her. "You loved him." Kieran whispered to her. Tonks nodded. The two hugged and their tears began again.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let him go back!" Tonks cried. Kieran shook her head.

"He would have gone back anyway." Kieran said softly. "The locket I think was more important than the house to him." She opened it and showed Tonks the picture.

"He loved you mother, and that's what kept us." Tonks admitted.

"He would have come around. I'm really sorry." Kieran replied. "He had feelings for you."

"He did?" Tonks asked. Kieran nodded.

"He was just having trouble balancing things." Kieran said. "You kept popping in there though. You must have been pretty special." Tonks gave a small smile. A few moments of silence passed before Snape appeared. He had found out what had happened and what it meant and was looking warily at Kieran.

"They've disbanded Albus. Ministry came." Severus said softly. "Meeting in two weeks." Dumbledore nodded.

"Nymphadora, would you assist me in escorting these three back to the Burrow?" Dumbledore asked. Tonks nodded and the group left. Kieran stayed seated. Snape came up and sat next to her.

"Don't expect sympathy, pity, or love from me. Don't expect me to coddle your imperfections. Don't expect any leans on grades. Don't expect any better treatment than what I've given you so far, that's as nice as I get. Don't you EVER touch me." Snape told her.

"Don't expect to live more than a few years more. Don't expect me to come to you for anything. Don't expect me to ask your permission. Don't expect me to take special care to your class. Certainly don't expect me to call you anything other than Professor Snape. Don't flatter yourself thinking I would want to know anything about you. Don't expect me to tell you anything about myself." Kieran retorted.

The rest of the Christmas break was Kieran holed up in the room Snape had assigned her with her kitten and guitar. Playing the guitar into all hours of the night. Dumbledore had replaced all her personal effects, and had fought tooth and nail with Molly about the arrangements Remus had made.

Snape encouraged Dumbledore to allow Molly to take her, as he was quite sick of being kept awake at night by the sound of Kieran's guitar. The last night, he had enough and went to sort it out. He knocked sharply on the door.

"You can't come in... I'm indecent." Kieran replied to the knock, rather panicked. "Just, hold on..." There was a shuffling in the room. Kieran's mutterings could be heard outside the door. "Where's my wand, I've got to hide this..." Snape had enough. He opened the door and walked in. To find Kieran's bed and arms soaked in blood. He stared at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing Miss Lupin?" he asked softly.

"What does it look like, Professor?" She replied weakly. He drew his wand and cleared the blood away, only to find it run fresh from multiple cuts on her arms. He healed them. She stared at him in fright.

"I demand to know how long this has been going on." Snape said calmly.

"Since I was thirteen." Kieran whispered. She looked down at the floor. "Since the first time I had sex." Snape was staring at her still, more in shock than anything else.

"And no one knew, no one discovered?" he asked softly.

"Concealment charms and cleaning charms, being left alone, and simply sneaking it. It's not that hard." Kieran admitted. "My mother was the only one to ever know. She was too scared I'd go too far to stop me."

"Madness." Snape muttered. "These scars will be with you the rest of your life. Why didn't you properly heal them?"

"Memory." Kieran said. "I want to remember. No matter how bad the memory is."

"There are charms and pensieves for that."

"I don't think storing memories just to get them out of your head is a way to move on. It's just a way of hiding from reality." Kieran pressed. Snape shook his head at her. Worried beyond his own belief about the teen before him.

"Promise me you'll stop." Snape commanded.

"I can't promise that, I've tried before, it's not so easy." Kieran growled. "You know that from experience. I'm not so sure you stopped anyway."

"Your much too young to understand the severity."

"I much too young for a lot of things I've already done."

"If I'm to be caring for you, you're going to listen to me."

"I'd like to see that enforced."

"As much as I detest being hypocritical, this is wrong, and unhealthy, and you shouldn't do it Miss Lupin."

"Well, Professor Snape, I tend to ignore the words of advice given to me by my teachers, unless it pertains to my grade in their class."

"I will be contacting the Headmaster then. Maybe he can put a stop to this."

"Can you let me deal with my father's death in my own way? Please?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask me for anything."

"I thought you weren't going to coddle my imperfections."

"This is different."

"And you've answered you own question." Kieran said softly.

Snape stared at her. She reminded him of himself on so many levels, on the inside of course, she was scared, alone, and desperate for normality, desperate for something stable, as he had always been, and he had still never found it, he hoped she would. He made his way to the doorway and watched her, wondering if he should leave or not.

She sat down against a wall and stared at him deeply. She wanted to hug him, sit in his arms and cry, but she knew that her Professor wouldn't allow it. She knew that he was right, and what she was doing was wrong, but it helped, it took away the hurt of knowing she was now really alone, her family was gone. She saw him get ready to leave.

"No, Professor, please, don't go." Kieran said looking at the floor.

"What for Miss Lupin?" Snape asked.

"I don't want to be alone." Kieran admitted. She wondered what her Professor thought of that confession.

"Really? You would want me to stay?" He was truly startled.

"You're all I have left. Besides, I bet you're not too bad." She replied. She smiled rather softly, and almost unnoticeably.

He caught her smile, it made him nervous, almost like it was Hogwarts all over again and Lily or Marie was helping him up and asking him if he was all right, glaring at the Marauders. He shook the thought, this wasn't Hogwarts, he wasn't a teen and she was, she wasn't Marie, but Marie's daughter with one of the Marauders, she didn't even look like Marie, and above all, she was his student. He cleared his head of those thoughts, knowing she would see them if they came into contact and sat down warily next to her.

"I don't know, Miss Lupin, I rather think I am not the nicest of people." he said stiffly.

"Call me Kieran, please." She said shakily, before falling into him, crying. "I'm sorry Professor. That you got stuck with me." Snape stared at her, carefully wrapping her in his arms, and ignoring the tingle he felt.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with any other student Kieran." Snape said softly. He gently rubbed her back. "And my name is Severus."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: I can't believe I actually had the balls to post the last chapter. You'll see how I take it from here. Funny enough, I've already begun the sequel, and I haven't even finished this! **_

_**I'm not sure where the rating boundaries are, so if you think I'm going too overboard let me know. But I won't be having any like explicit things like intercourse.**_

_**Last Time: **_

_"Call me Kieran, please." She said shakily, before falling into him, crying. "I'm sorry Professor. That you got stuck with me." Snape stared at her, carefully wrapping her in his arms, and ignoring the tingle he felt. _

_"I wouldn't want to be stuck with any other student Kieran." Snape said softly. He gently rubbed her back. "And my name is Severus." _

**Chapter Seventeen: Is that you?**

So they returned to Hogwarts after break. Kieran, unsurprisingly, had been the only one to lose a relative during the attack, other people, who had family or a shop in Diagon Alley, found that those were robbed and destroyed during the Christmas attack. Everyone had heard about Remus of course, he was after all, a teacher. So everyone began acting oddly around Kieran. As Kieran began acting oddly around them.

The gryffindors were the first to notice the change. The Kieran who could often be found in the common room, cuddled next to Ron, nestled in a book, was no the Kieran in the corner, alone, playing her bass guitar and crying. Ron tried his best to communicate with her but she shut herself off from him and everyone else. Soon enough the Slytherins noticed. As Kieran made many frequent visits to Snape's quarters, in the Slytherin common room, and could be heard screaming and crying at the Professor. Then the other Professors noticed, as her grades sharply fell, and the talented student seemed to have lost her spark. The the remaining members of the hockey club noticed, as during meetings she simply got up and left, returning whenever she felt like it and eventually ceasing to show up. Then the rest of the school, ghosts and all, when during dinner, on the night of the full moon, Kieran let out a sharp howl and ran out of the hall and outside. They were truly afraid if the changed Kieran.

She was now sitting in the Astronomy tower, staring out at the full moon, having just interrupted dinner to howl at it in the Great Hall. She took a razor blade from her pocket and fingered it. However as she was about to slice herself, Snape entered.

"Kieran No." He commanded her weakly. He walked over to her and sat down, taking her in his arms as he'd come accustomed to doing. He had to admit, although she took this as innocent comforting, he took it as so much more, and how he enjoyed it. She started crying into him, something she did near every night. He tried to calm her his best.

"He's alive, I know he is. Severus am I crazy?" she asked, choking on her words.

"Wishing for something that could very well be true is not madness. We do not know if he escaped, but there would need to be an explanation for why he has not returned." He told her, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Full moon, his werewolf got lost." Kieran whispered simply. She gazed up at him. "He'd never transformed in the suburbs of London before!"

"You have a point, tomorrow, is Saturday, perhaps Albus will let us go look for him in London, just for the day." Severus said quietly.

"The Quidditch Match between Slytherin and HufflePuff is Tomorrow, don't you have to attend?"

"No, I don't have to." He told her. "I rather see you reunited with your father." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. As she let go, he gazed at her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss, that she hesitantly returned. Pulling away, he let go of her and stood up. "Kieran, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have." He turned to leave.

"Severus don't leave me." Kieran pleaded. She got up and ran to him. Throwing herself back in his arms, she kissed his cheek.

"No, I'm your professor, you're just a teenager. Mr. Weasley is more suited to your needs." He pulled away from her.

"I don't want anything to change. Can't we just forget it happened? At least until summer?"

"And if it happens again, I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of what I'll never have. I'm signing your guardianship off to Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Severus, no please don't. We've gotten so close." She was near tears again. She grabbed both sides of his face and pressed her lips to his again, now forcefully. At that precise moment they heard a howl from out the window. Snape pulled away and they both glanced out it. "It's him!" Kieran screeched. She ran towards the door. He stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do tonight Kieran, he's transformed, he won't hesitate to kill you in his current state." Snape took her hands. "We'll go find him forst thing in the morning."

"Oaky, as long as you promise Severus."

"I promise. I will meet you before breakfast and we'll go then."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Not a soul." He smiled and ran a hand through her hair gently. "Go up to your common room, be a social butterfly. But speak nothing that happened here."

"I won't, and don't you blurt either." She smiled at him softly. He pecked her on the lips and walked out. She watched after her. "I'm falling for my professor. How do I tell my boyfriend?"

She walked out and up to Gryffindor Tower and sat in the common room, and actually talked to people. She went to bed late that night, one of the last people to retire but found sleep hard to come by. When morning finally came, she ran down to the Great Hall in her pajamas, a Golden colored beater and baggy scarlet pajama bottoms that she had evidently stolen from the boys. Snape was already there, he was dressed in his normal black, billowing robes, but the new thing about him is that he smiled as she came down the stairs to meet him.

"Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Not at all until about an hour ago. I never sleep during the full moon." she replied. To there dismay Ron came up behind her, and not noticing Snape, put his arms around her waist and pecked her cheek.

"Glad to see you're feeling better lately." Ron said. "Oh professor, uh, sorry." He let go of Kieran. Snape had a red tint in his cheeks.

"Very Well Mr. Weasley, get to breakfast, Miss Lupin and I have things to do." Snape said quietly. Ron nodded and went into the Great Hall, blowing Kieran a kiss.

"You told me not to say anything." Kieran said. Snape nodded. The two walked outside. "You looked a little jealous."

"Why wouldn't I be? What you two have is very special."

"Special? It's a high school romance." Kieran said, walking towards where she saw the wolf the night before.

"And look what became of your father's."

"He lost her."

"He never gave up."

"Why do you, always?"

"There's always someone better for them. I don't think it's him."

"You don't have enough faith in yourself."

"It would not work. You are sixteen, I'm thiry-seven."

"Twenty-one years, big whoop, look at Dumbledore and McGonnagal. He's 89 she's 54. That's thirty-five years difference. They definetly aren't discussing student's behavior cuddling in bed." Snape looked at her, slightly disgusted at the thought.

"It's different, Minerva is not a minor."

"Why should age have anything to do with it? You're just looking for excuses. Look, that's his pawprint." A melted spot on the ground revealed mud, which bore a dog-like paw print.

"It doesn't matter, last night was just me letting my emotions run wild and your reaction due to the full moon. I really think this is a real wolf."

"No, it's you looking down on yourself and not thinking you have a chance with someone you would probably have the best chances with. It is a werewolf, look at the inflection at the second toe."

"How could I ever have a chance with your mother or Lily Evans, they're both dead. Yes, I see it, but what if it's another werewolf even, you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I meant me you dolt! Wait a minute? You had the hots for my mom?" She stopped and stared at him. "So is that what this is all about? I remind you of my mother, so you think you'll make a pass on me. Well let me tell you something Severus Snape, I am the farthest away from my mother you can get! Is that what last night was about, missing my mom?"

"Yes." Snape said painfully. She slapped him. He knew he deserved it, he was lying, he really felt something deep for her. He couldn't take that chance with her life already on the line. "Look blood."

"It's his, he's the only werewolf that bites himself! I swear." She was looking a little hurt, but she didn't dare express it. She knew that this past month or so had been a lie, and she was determined to find her father. Then she saw him, Remus huddled in the bushes, bleeding profusely and whimpering. She ran to him and knelt by his side. "Daddy, it's me."

"Kieran, is that you?" Remus asked weakly.

**A/N: So I wrapped this part of the story up early. I dunno, there's only so far I can go. I'll get the whole action thing on later. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Ugh... you guys run me ragged. J/k. Yay! Next Chapter!**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"It's his, he's the only werewolf that bites himself! I swear." She was looking a little hurt, but she didn't dare express it. She knew that this past month or so had been a lie, and she was determined to find her father. Then she saw him, Remus huddled in the bushes, bleeding profusely and whimpering. She ran to him and knelt by his side. "Daddy, it's me."_

_"Kieran, is that you?" Remus asked weakly. _

**Chapter Eighteen:** The Healing Process

With the help of Severus, Kieran managed to get Remus to the hospital wing. News quickly flooded the school that he had appeared. Kieran urgently wrote Tonks of the news. She then found her normal friends in the common room, waiting for her.

"Kieran! I'm so glad you found him!" Neville said happily. Remus was after all, the young man's favorite professor.

"Me too Neville." Kieran agreed smiling. Her mood had greatly lightened now that Remus was at least accounted for. Ron put his arms around her warmly, having definitely missed her during her depression. She was uneasy at first, but soon settled into his arms. The group there smiled, glad to see her back with Ron, comfortably. Unfortunately, she now noticed that nobody had, she had forgotten to do concealment charms on her arms this morning and Harry was staring at them. She quickly put her arms on Ron's, covering the marks on her forearms. Harry glanced up and made eye contact with her, and she looked away, instead nuzzling into Ron's neck and kissing it. Her actions caused the group to dismiss.

"You okay Kieran?" Ron asked softly. "You really scared me since it happened. You weren't yourself, and you wouldn't let me help."

"I'm just fine Ron, I just need to go upstairs and get something." Kieran kissed his cheek and ran upstairs. She drew out her wand and started concealing scars, it was a long process for her, as each had to be done separately. There was a knock on the door. "Come on in girls." Kieran called out, slipping on a long sleeve cloak. It was very warm so she hoped the girls wouldn't stay for long. To her dismay it was Ron that opened the door.

"I'm a girl now am I? What's with the cloak, you're not cold are you? You felt warm downstairs." Ron said, walking over and sitting on her bed. She sat next to him, she felt the sweat begin, it was way to warm in the dorm for the cloak. "You're too warm, here take that off. What's it Remus's?" Kieran nodded quickly, cuddling the cloak closer to her. "That's madness, come on, hospital wing allows visitors, we'll go down and see him." He pulled the cloak from her and stared at her arms. "What's that mess?" His voice cracked slightly.

"I used to, I stopped, it's from the drugs really." Kieran hurried an explanation. Ron, not knowing anything about it, nodded.

"You stopped thought right?" He asked firmly. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. She had always been good at lying, but lying to Ron made her stomach turn. "You all right love, it's okay to talk about it."

"I'm fine Ron, I just want to go see Daddy."

"You sure?"

"I already spoke with Snape about it." She told him, adding a bit more malice to Snape's name than any normal student would.

"Something happen between you and Snape?"

"No, he just didn't believe me about my dad being alive. Imagine if I hadn't gone to look for him?"

"I'll pass on that thought. That greasy git probably told the other Professors that you're crazy, and that why they've been giving you poor mark. Not to mention the git's been teaching Defense."

"It's not grease, it's product, like Draco uses. And he just has a naturally oily complexion. "

"Don't defend him. Come on, let's go see Remus." He looked at her strangely. "You want to cover your arms up like you normally do?" Kieran nodded and began her normal concealment charms, rather quickly. Ron figured she'd had plenty of practice. It only took her a minute and they were hand in hand sliding down the slide to the common room. To their dismay, Professor McGonnagal was waiting at the bottom.

"Miss Lupin, Mr. Weasley, I intend on knowing how Mr. Weasley got up there, and what you two were doing to hear that all members of the hockey club are to meet in the hospital wing." she said sternly.

"Professor, I figured it out on my own." Ron said quickly. "As for the not hearing the announcement, Kieran was looking for something of her father's to bring to the hospital wing with her. We were going to visit him anyway."

"All right, but Mr. Weasley, I do beg of you never to go up there again unless it is an emergency, and do not instruct other boys on how it is done." McGonnagal said. The aged with smiled at the entwined fingers of the two teens, and remarked how much smaller Kieran's was compared to Ron's. "Come, the meetings being held for us." The two teens followed McGonnagal, hand in hand, down to the hospital wing. The rest of the group was there, and the group was all around the injured Remus. Snape was first to look up to the three that had just entered. He caught gaze with Kieran, who took this opportunity to hug Ron, sniffling about her father. A jealous urge rushed through Snape and made him quite disagreeable. Dumbledore now noticed them, and the meeting began, now including the alert Remus, who wasn't much more than alert and in pain.

"Take seats, right here on the floor, you'll find Madame Pomfrey keeps it quite clean. Kieran, why don't you sit back by your father more, next to Severus, you might find you need to sit closer to Severus." Dumbledore instructed. "Harry, Ron, Draco, why don't you take a seat along the bed, no Kieran, on the bed. Justin, right... there. No Padma, sit over by Draco. Susan, on the other side of Harry. Neville, right next to Severus. Ginny stay right there. Minerva, stand at the foot of the bed. As the group found their places, Albus took a place next to McGonnagal and enchanted a camera to snap a picture. "There, now. You see we took an Order picture at our last fully attended meeting, so, being as we found our members, I thought it be best to take the picture."

"And what if I hadn't shown up?" Remus said softly.

"Then I highly doubt Kieran would have either. Then naturally Ron wouldn't, then Harry wouldn't, and so on, until the only ones left would be Minerva and I." Dumbledore replied. Remus cringed in pain. "Your daughter has truly missed you, and been a wreck without you."

"She's failing every class except Potions." McGonnagal said heatedly.

"And I'm only passing that because Professor Snape was my guardian." Kieran said, the tone she took when addressing the Professor's name was truly hurting to Snape. He shuddered and stared at her. Dumbledore caught him with a twinkle in his old eyes.

"Well, you better shape up Kieran Marie." Remus said, laying back. "When I get back to teaching, you better be back up rivaling Hermione." Kieran smiled and stroked her father's hair gently.

"I will Daddy." Kieran whispered. "I promise. Now you get some rest. All of you out!" The group looked at her with wide eyes, and Madame Pomfrey, who had come to say the exact same thing, just smiled and shooed them out. The group disbanded in the hall and Dumbledore stopped Snape.

"There was a bit more than guardianship between you and Miss Lupin, wasn't there Severus?" The wise old man eyed his friend.

"I stopped it before it even started Albus." Severus said quickly. "She wanted to be more than friends and I told her it wasn't acceptable." He glanced in at Kieran, who was talking softly with her father. "But there is something that since she has stopped speaking with me, needs to be addressed by someone else."

"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her self-mutilation." Snape said, and he turned and stalked off towards the dungeon, his robes billowing behind him. His whole body tensed at the fact that he had told her secret, that he had betrayed her. After taking a moment to assure himself that is was for her own good, changed his course to the library, he could use a book to read.

Back at the hospital wing, Remus had just dozed off. Kieran gently kissed her father's forehead and walked out, looking at him as she did so and she ran into Dumbledore. She looked up in shock as he only smiled.

"Sorry Headmaster." she said softly. He shook his head and grabbed her left arm and with a simple counter spell, the scars and fresh slashes were visible. She looked at him, wide-eyed and trembling. "Please, Headmaster, you can't tell my father, I beg you."

"No Kieran, I don't think it would be best to tell him now." Dumbledore said. "But I will be telling Harry, and I'd like you to talk to him a

bout it. I'd also like to teach you an easier way to cover up the marks. I'm under the impression that you use separate charms for each, so to do the whole forearm, it's _Cache_. French made spell, useful really. It's a favorite of Severus's in the summer." He waved his wand and did the spell, covering her arm back up.

"Thank you Sir, but don't you mean Professor Snape?"

"I know what I said, I meant to say it. You should not have ill feelings for Severus. He's only trying to help you, he truly cares for you. And what you felt for him was a simple high school crush. But it still hurts him to have you mad at him."

"He said he only liked me because I reminded him of my mother." Kieran said cooly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to catch up on and studying to do in the library." She walked off towards the library. The headmaster stared after her and tried to figure which of the younger people had been lying. Snape had been fond of Marie, but was he that fond? He dismissed the thoughts and decided to see if the two would meet up with each other.

Kieran was walking quickly down the hall, tears brimming her eyes. She'd asked him to keep it their secret, now Dumbledore knew everything. She went into the library and started grabbing all the books she needed. They were all the level above her year. She was going to read them all. So that she could do what her father asked of her, thought it seemed foolish, she wanted to make him happy since she had almost lost him. Soon enough she had a stack of books that she couldn't see over and was heading towards the front desk when she rammed into someone. Both persons fell to the floor, the books they were carrying falling to the floor.

"Sorry dude or chica." Kieran said, not bothering to look at the person, but picking up the books. She found it rather easy to separate the books between them, as the person she had bumped into had several books on music and hockey and Canadian wizarding. "You know, instead of reading all that, I'd be happy to explain it to you." She said smiling and glancing up to see Snape smirking at her. "Never mind."

"No, Miss Lupin, perhaps, I can assist you with your school work, if you assist me on how to apologize to a hockey playing, guitar strumming, wolf-blooded, Canadian witch who I've seem to have truly hurt by lying to her." Snape said.

"Well Professor, the witch you're referring to does not want to remind you of her mother. Therefore, she has already asked Hermione Granger to help her catch up, and she believes she can after that surpass Hermione easily."

"Oh yes, we have a Canadian know-it-all, so much worse I tell you."

"There's also the problem of the Potions professor, that goes around leading on his students and just when the said student was going to break up with her boyfriend for him, the said professor breaks her heart!" Kieran now found the tears flowing. "Not only does he break her heart, but he betrays her trust by telling the headmaster something she asked him to keep secret and something he asked her to keep secret, which she did." Snape looked around and saw no one other than them in the library on this Saturday, Madame Pince seemed to have stepped out. He hugged her and she sobbed, pushing him away. "No Severus, you're my professor, and I have a boyfriend who understands me."

"Kieran please," Snape began.

"Severus, Kieran, please, accompany me to my office." Dumbledore said, leading them out of the library, the pile of books discarded.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Now, I bet you're all thinking I'm crazy, well you're right.**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"No Severus, you're my professor, and I have a boyfriend who understands me." _

_"Kieran please," Snape began._

_"Severus, Kieran, please, accompany me to my office." Dumbledore said, leading them out of the library, the pile of books discarded._

**Chapter Nineteen: Confession and Desperation**

The three went up to the office of the headmaster, Kieran sniffling the whole time. Snape wanted so badly to comfort her, tell her that he would take them blame, after all, he initiated the first kiss. Kieran was more afraid some one would find out than she was about any punishment. Dumbledore was trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation, it had never happened before. Dumbledore sat in his chair and motioned for the other two to sit. Kieran sat obediently, whimpering. Snape paced about the room a bit and then just simply sat next to Kieran, taking her hand.

"Albus, I take full responsibility. I initiated the first signs of affection. I should have realized she was just a girl and controlled myself." Snape said quickly. "Don't punish Kieran, I've caused her enough harm."

"Severus, I'm afraid this is much more serious than a simple act of affection. You have feelings for her, and she you, and not to mention Voldemort is after her, making your position as a spy even more dangerous, and hers as a target would be even more so if Voldemort wished to wreak revenge on you. Not to mention her father, your co-worker, that is your age, who has become overly sensitive about the care of his child. Then there is the matter of Ron Weasley. He deeply cares for her, and I do not doubt he would jump in front of a killing curse for her at this point and time. Then there is the extremely unstable condition of Kieran's self mutilations. In either choice, she could experience some kind of pain that could send her over the edge into a suicidal fit. There is also her ability. I'm afraid that if Voldemort discovered how, he could read her and Harry's minds, and if this relationship were to pursue, and you two to come in contact and her receive data meant only for you, and Voldemort saw it, it could endanger you both."Dumbledore's voice had lost any spark or happiness it had usually possessed. "I'm afraid that I'm going to either have to fire you, or expel her."

"Then fire me Albus." Severus said.

"No, please, Headmaster, expel me, Severus shouldn't lose his job. He's one of the most wonderful professors I've ever had, without the personal effects of the relationship. I'm already licensed to do magic, I'll just buy course books and home study." Kieran said. Severus squeezed her hand.

"Very well then, Miss Lupin. You're expelled. But I think it best if we come up with another reason than this. We will say you attacked Professor Snape instead." Dumbledore said grimly. Kieran sobbed and nodded. "Go and pack you things, you'll leave in the morning." Kieran nodded and left the office and went upstairs, sobbing. She reached the portrait hole in entered. Ron ran immediately to her side.

"Kieran, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've been expelled." Kieran whispered.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed. Kieran flinched. The room grew silent.

"Headmaster Dumbledore expelled me. For attacking Professor Snape." Kieran admitted quietly.

"Certainly you're joking." Hermione said. "He wouldn't just expel a student that's usually at the top of the class for attacking a teacher. Otherwise Harry, Ron, and I would be long gone. I've attacked Snape before, as has Harry." Kieran glumly went up the stairs and started packing her things. Ron, desperate for answers, followed her. She was mumbling to herself, and Ron eavesdropped.

"I can't believe I ever thought I could have liked him. Ron's right, he is just a big old greasy git. What were you thinking Kieran Marie? Trusting a death eater, mad man that helped kill you parents." Kieran was choking on her words. "You wanted sex you filthy whore. Because he was older, you knew he'd give to you. Bleed... you deserve it, nasty." Ron opened the door at this, to find Kieran had cut herself, this time down the vein in her forearms, which was now bleeding heavily. Before Ron could stop her she did the same to the other side, and when Ron reached her side, she collapsed into him.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed desperately, and sure enough, Hermione came. She gasped in shock at the seen before her and fumbled with her spells.

"Ron, I really don't know which to use." Hermione whispered. "We have to get her to the hospital." Ron nodded and picked up Kieran, running out of the dorm and down the slide, nearly stumbling.

"HARRY! Get the portrait!" Ron cried. Harry obliged and Ron kept up his steady run all the way to the hospital wing. "MADAME POMFREY!" The hurried nurse came out and took one sight of Kieran and screamed.

"Oh, dear, it's been years." She drew up Potions and cast spells, which just seemed to slow the bleeding. "We need Severus. He knows the spell."

"RON? What's going on?" Draco shouted running in. "I was coming up to see if Kieran had really been expelled and I saw the blood. Oh Merlin!" All the commotion had woken Remus up.

"Kieran, expelled, Poppy what the blazes. KIERAN?" Remus squeaked the last bit, laying eyes on his daughter. "Draco go get Snape... NOW! RUN!" Draco nodded and took off running. Ron sank down against the wall, covered in blood, and cried.

"She told me she stopped." Ron sobbed. Kieran's head moved.

"Strawberry Daiquiri." Kieran breathed. The three left in the room stared at her. "You want a blow job, I want a strawberry daiquiri." Her voice was weak and failing, and after that she fell completely into darkness. Snape came running in, rather breathless.

"This is my fault." He said softly. He muttered the spell he knew and her wounds were healed, leaving massive scars in place of the cuts. "Concealment Potion and a blood restoration, every other hour." He sat on the edge of the bed. Brushing her hair back, and crying. "Remus, I owe you an explanation as to why she's in this state."

"What did you do to her Snivellus?" Remus growled, getting out of bed. Snape was taken aback by the aggression and the use of the nickname.

"I fell in love with her." Snape said calmly. "I kissed her, and told her that she should think that you were still alive. I made her think she and I could have some future. I made her doubt the love Ron had for her. I made her doubt the love she had for him. I made her think I could give her something I can't. I let her secrets slip, I let Dumbledore catch us hugging, after I told him I had feelings for her. Most of all, I made her take the punishment for what I started. Albus said one of us had to go. I let her, she wanted to." Remus sank back into his bed. Ron, however, got up and started pummeling Snape.

"Damn you! Bloody Traitor! You stay away from her!" Ron screamed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Came Dumbledore's firm bellow. He had entered in time to hear Snapes confession. He, Hermione, Harry, and Draco stood there in shock. Ron stared down at the now well beaten Snape and got up. He stormed out of the wing, pausing at the doorway.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to change... and you Snape, best be gone when I get back." Ron growled defensively. He left. The entire group just stared at Snape, bleeding and injured on the floor. He glanced up to make sure Kieran was really okay.

"Severus, I'm afraid I don't know how to handle the situation." Dumbledore said quietly.

"You can't expel Kieran, what if Voldemort attacks the school." Harry said.

"You can't fire Professor Snape, because then he has no worth to Voldemort." Hermione added.

"You certainly can't do anything with either of the Albus. We need them both here." Poppy said, finally gaining words and mending Severus's cuts and bruises from Ron.

"No more private visits with her then." Snape said. "Let Ronald stay at her side constantly. Move the Hockey Club into the Apprentice Dorms, it would be so much easier that way."


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Now, I bet you're all thinking I'm crazy, well you're right.**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"You certainly can't do anything with either of them Albus. We need them both here." Poppy said, finally gaining words and mending Severus's cuts and bruises from Ron._

_"No more private visits with her then." Snape said. "Let Ronald stay at her side constantly. Move the Hockey Club into the Apprentice Dorms, it would be so much easier that way." _

**Chapter Twenty: Love and Hockey**

In a week, Kieran and Remus were discharged from the hospital wing. Kieran was now accompanied by Ron everywhere but the bathroom and bed. The ten members of the hockey club; Hannah, Ginny, Cho, Padma, and Kieran, and Harry, Ron, Justin, Draco, and Neville, moved into the old apprentice dorms, and each were given a private bedroom. Apprentices were of course, the young men and women training to replace the professors, so there was a vast library in the common room there, and Hermione, Justin, Padma, and Draco could often be found curled up with one of those books. Harry, Ron, and Neville spent time playing games, like wizards chess and exploding snap. Cho and Ginny spent time reading fashion magazines and gossiping. Kieran spent her time looking out at the frozen over lake, longing to go out and skate. The professors of the hockey club, minus Snape, made frequent visits, Remus more so than any other, sad to see that every time he came during the day, Kieran was staring out the window. Classes resumed after a short pause, because of Remus's return, and Kieran enveloped herself in her studies, easily coming back up to her normal standards and soon surpassing them. One Saturday in February, the group of ten sat around, having nothing to do.

"I have the best idea, let's wrangle up people at lunch, and invite them to play hockey!" Kieran said, smiling. She had once described to them what hockey was. A few of them nodded. It was a good idea, so on the way to lunch, they went to the Headmaster's and asked him for his approval.

"I think it would be a grand idea." Dumbledore said, and they all went to the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood at the front of the Hall, commanding attention. "Today, after lunch, the hockey club will be having a hockey game, and wishes to extend invitations to the entire school, professors included. I myself will be the referee." Kieran smiled, she hadn't been on the ice in quite a while.

After lunch, Kieran took the hockey club back up to their dorms and conjured them all sticks and skates and got her own, as well as her hockey jersey and such and they went out to the lake to get ready for the game. The turnout was amazing, the ten of them, ten from Gryffindor, eight from Hufflepuff, ten from Ravenclaw, and six of Slytherin. Professors Lupin, Snape, Hagrid, and Sprout also joined them, Dumbledore was upset that others hadn't shown. Kieran was ecstatic with the forty-eight players.

"We have enough for eight even teams!" She said and began splitting them into teams by size, rather than house. "It can be like a tournament!" Sure enough, the teams turned out fair and Dumbledore called the first two teams of six onto the ice. Team A as the one was called, consisted of Snape, Harry, Justin, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, and Susan Bones. Team B was Kieran, Hannah, Pavarti Patil, Neville, Blaise Zambini, and Colin Creevy. So the games began, at dinner time, as the sun was going down, eight teams had been reduced to four, and it was decided that they would all meet again next week. Kieran was laughing and happy as she walked back up to the school with Ron.

"I didn't know you could sweat playing a sport on ice." Ron said, wiping sweat from his face.

"Sweating is part of the experience Ron. It's not fun if you don't sweat." Kieran said softly, leaning into him, smiling. He put his arm around her waist.

"Well, you are the expert, so I'll take your word." He said, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Want to skip dinner and grab showers before our dorm mates?"

"Are you kidding, I'm starved!"

"You're absolutely no fun, we could be so sneaky! Then I heard Draco talking about the kitchens, that we could get in there, and we could sneak to the kitchen and get some food and head up to the astronomy tower and have dinner, just us."

"Like a date?"

"Yea, it would be so awesome!"

"All right, besides, I haven't had a chance alone with you to give you your real Christmas gift." Ron said softly.

"I told you, you didn't need to get me anything."

"You got me this awesome necklace. I got you something already, we just didn't get a chance." Ron hugged her round the middle. She stopped him and ran her hand up his chest and fingered the dragon pendant, which with her touch began to glow red. She smirked. The pendant showed the true feeling for you the one that touched it had, red was love, blue was friendship, black was hate, white was anger, purple was sadness, and green was envy. It always glowed red when she touched it.

"Can we keep the public displays of affection to a minimum Miss Lupin and Mr. Weasley?" Snape said, speeding past them, his robes billowing. Kieran stared after him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Kieran, don't worry about him. He tricked you and he's mad he got caught. It had nothing to do with you." Ron said into her hair. She smiled.

"I know, but I worry about him, as stupid as it sounds, he and I are in the same boat. He does it too. That's why he knew the spell to heal me."

"Well, he's always been confused love, and he'll never have as much love as you do."

"That's what's sad about it."

"Oh, stop, let's get up to the dorms." He smiled and opened the door and led her up to their common room and they each took separate showers and put something clean on. Ron put a classic Weasley sweater on, and a pair of jeans, Kieran sported a pair of jeans and and black cami tank. He smirked as she came down the stairs and hugged him. He lifted her chin up and trapped her lips in a kiss. "Valentine's is next weekend you know. So much for the Hockey Tournament eh?"

"Awe, really, no one's going to show up! We should go skating, just you and me."

"I was thinking of something better, like a day out at Hogsmeade."

"But Everyone will be there!"

"Exactly."

"I hate crowds, no one's going to skate, I mean, first years are too scared of the lake creature, second years will be too afraid of you, and everyone else will be away!"

"Do I really scare second years?"

"Ron, you're 6'3", a sixth year, and you are the Quidditch keeper! They're scared you'll beat them up." She giggled. "Only you couldn't hurt a fly. Unless it was a death eater fly." He chuckled and kissed her again, softly biting her bottom lip. She smiled and pulled away slowly. Draco and Hermione came in and looked at the two, silently, hoping not to be noticed.

"I'd kill anyone for you." Ron said. He kissed her again quickly and pulled away to look at her, playing with her wet hair. "I don't know how I ever made it this far without you. You complete me Kieran Marie."

"Oh, Ron." Kieran breathed.

"I know we're young, especially you, and that it's really soon to be asking, but, after school, will you marry me?" Ron got down on one knee. Kieran stared at him speechless.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're talking crazy! Who knows if the two of you will even make it through the war, much less be in love afterwards." Draco looked at Hermione, hurt in a sense. Kieran and Ron just stared at her, in shock.

Kieran ran into her room and slammed the door, locking it. She sat on her bed, trying to catch her breath and her mind, which was buzzing with thoughts. Sure, she cared for Ron, more than anything, but Hermione had a point, they're young to be making permanent decisions. Not to mention two people had just seen one of the most intimate moments she and Ron had shared. To top it all off, here she was, having just turned sixteen on Halloween, and she'd been proposed to by a man she met in September, it was February, she'd only known him a mere five months, but he hadn't done more than kissed her, he was taking it slow, and she cared for him even more for that. Love. That's what Hermione had said. They were in love. Kieran scarcely believed in love, she had thought she was in love once, and since then she was never sure what she was feeling. Was this love? Kieran knew one person she could trust to ask, Severus. How could she get to him alone?


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: School starts soon!**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Kieran ran into her room and slammed the door, locking it. She sat on her bed, trying to catch her breath and her mind, which was buzzing with thoughts. Sure, she cared for Ron, more than anything, but Hermione had a point, they're young to be making permanent decisions. Not to mention two people had just seen one of the most intimate moments she and Ron had shared. To top it all off, here she was, having just turned sixteen on Halloween, and she'd been proposed to by a man she met in September, it was February, she'd only known him a mere five months, but he hadn't done more than kissed her, he was taking it slow, and she cared for him even more for that. Love. That's what Hermione had said. They were in love. Kieran scarcely believed in love, she had thought she was in love once, and since then she was never sure what she was feeling. Was this love? Kieran knew one person she could trust to ask, Severus. How could she get to him alone?_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Oh, Professor...I love you.**

"What did I do?" Kieran asked, near shouting, looking at Ron, tears in her eyes. He hadn't spoken to her since he proposed on Saturday, it was Wednesday. Ron humphed and went to his room. Kieran looked at Harry for answers, her eyes pleading. Harry looked after Ron and got up and left the common room and into the corridor, nodding for Kieran to follow him. Kieran followed him out and once the portrait closed he led her out to the Entrance Hall.

"He thinks you turned him down." Harry said.

"And that's why he's not talking to me? Besides, I didn't answer him, I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. What did he want me to do, say yes and have Hermione run down and tell my father and get him all up in the relationship? I didn't know what to do. Saint Lawrence, Harry, I don't even know if I love him. I'm so confused. " Kieran said. "I don't know what love is anymore."

"Love is when you can't picture your life without them." Harry say softly. "Love is when you're at a loss for words whenever you see them. Love is when you can truly be yourself and they will accept you. Love is what he has for you. What Tonks has for Remus, what Remus had for your mother. What you had for Ron before Snape. Love is what helps Ron's family accept Percy after everything he's done. Love is what makes the Burrow so homey. Love is what has Remus worried about you all the time." Harry smiles. "Love is what keeps the bond between us strong." Kieran stared at him in thought and then slowly nodded.

"I think I get it." Kieran said. "And I know what I have to do." She marched back into the common room and started banging on Ron's door. "Ron! I love you! Please, open up!" The rest of the group stared at her, waiting for Ron's door to open. It never did. Harry went over to the door.

"Ron! Open the bloody door!" Harry said. He started trying to force the door open.

"ALOHAMORA!" Kieran cast the spell and the door opened. She looked at Harry, who was as shocked as she was. They went in to find Ron being held captive by a masked figure.

"Let him go." Harry said calmy. Kieran was staring at Ron speechless.

"Tell them my demands." the man in the mask commanded Ron.

"It's a switch. My life, for one of yours." Ron said, his voice cracking. "Don't do it." The figure hit Ron. Kieran looked at Harry.

"Take me." Kieran said. She dropped her wand and put her hands on her head and walked towards Ron. "Let him go unharmed." The masked man pushed Ron towards Harry and took Kieran by the waist, his wand to her temple. She ventured a touch to his unconverd hand. "Lucius Malfoy! You're supposed to be dead!" She exclaimed. Lucius hit her and dragged her out the window. They landed on a broom and took off into the night.

"No!" Ron cried, running to the window. "Why'd you let him take her!" He turned on Harry visciously.

"What did you expect me to do Ron?" Harry yelled.

"Give yourself up! No one can just up and kill you!" Ron shouted.

"She wanted to! I was going to fight him!" Harry spat. "Now, lets go tell somebody already!" He stormed out of Ron's room and started imediately towards Dumbledore's. Ron stood there in shock, staring after them. He slowly coem to his senses and ran out.

"Ron, where's Kieran?" Draco asked.

"Your father took her." Ron said, his voice shaky, "he's going to kill her to get back on terms with Voldemort."

"What? Is that where Harry went? After them?" Neville asked. Ron shook his head.

"I've got to tell Remus." Ron whispered. He left numbly and made his way to Remus's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Remus said, shutting a book he was reading. Ron walked in. "Hey Ron, to what do I owe this visit."

"Lucius Malfoy broke into Hogwarts..." Ron began softly.

"Is everyone okay? Did someone catch him? Where is he?" Remus asked.

"He's gone. He took Kieran." Ron said numbly before tears started down his face. "He's going to kill her." Remus stared at Ron in disbelief.

"No, not Kieran, Lucius is dead, you're playing a joke on me..." Remus gave an off, squeaky laugh. "I can't lose her too." He stormed out towards the office of Snape. Remus pounded on the door. "SNIVELLUS!" Snape ran to the door and threw it open.

"Lupin, what is it?" Snape asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LUCIUS WAS AFTER HER?" Remus yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"LUCIUS KIDNAPPED KIERAN!"

"I, Lucius is dead."

"He took her...he's going to kill her... you've got to save her Severus."

"I, I'll try." Snape had a sharp, stinging pain in his heart. He stared at Remus before nodding. "Go tell Dumbledore, then see to it the rest of the students are safe, I'll handle Lucius." Snape set off right then off the grounds and aparated to the Malfoy Manor.

Kieran had long since been brought there by Lucius and he was currently beating her. She was doing her best to protect herself and cover her face, she even hit back a few times. He was screaming at her.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU FILTHY SCUM! REVEAL ME TO POTTER! YOU THINK THAT WILL DO YOU ANY GOOD? YOU HAVE BECOME FRIENDS WITH MY BOY, YOU SEE HOW HE IS TAUGHT? HE WILL OBEY THE DARK LORD ONCE YOU AND POTTER ARE DEAD! DUMBLEDORE HAS NO CHANCE OF WINNING!" Lucius said hitting her. He then stepped back and aimed a few Crutias Curses at her. She writhed in pain and her scar had come open again. Blood rushed from her stomach as Snape opened the door.

"Lucius what in bloody hell are you doing to her?" Snape exclaimed, staring at Kieran. She whimpered at him at looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm giving an enemy of our Lord a lesson, and then I will take her body to him." Lucius spat, kicking Kieran.

"You do know who this is? You cannot kill her, no one can, except our Lord or Harry Potter. He will not be pleased to see you, and this will make it no better, he has claimed both the children as his personal kills." Snape said fiercly. "Now release her, I will take her back to the castle and modify her memory, and yours, and this will be forgotten." Lucius looked from Snape to Kieran and back again.

"Fine, take the stupid girl." Lucius stormed out of the room. Snape ran to her and performed a spell to heal her scar.

"Are you all right Miss Lupin?" Snape said, pulling her to her feet. She faltered and fell into him weakly.

"I will be Professor..." she stuttered. "Thank You." She passed out. He sighed and picked her up, holding her close and aparated back to the gates of the castle and made the trek up the grounds. He took her straight to Dumbledore's office.

"You found her then Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he entered holding her. "Perhaps it would be wise to take her to the hospital wing?"

"He was hitting her." Snape said sternly. "You know no spell can heal bruises or pride. He hit her with the crutias a few times, but the worst of that was her scar ripping open. I think maybe taking her up to her father or Mr. Weasley might be best."

"Yes, perhaps I will pardon her and the rest of the hockey club from classes tomorrow because of the attack." Dumbledore said. "I'm calling a meeting of the order later tonight. We have to prevent anymore attackers from just flying out here."

"Albus, it's midnight, have it tomorrow after dinner." Severus said. He turned and went out and carried her to Remus's chambers. Remus was shaking as Snape showed him Kieran's bruised face.

"Is she all right?" Remus asked weakly.

"Lucius isn't stupid. The whole school will know of the attack and see the bruises." Severus said. "He's done the worst damage possible. Taken one of the stronger ones, one people have faith in, and shown she isn't invincible. But she's strong, Lucius sports a shiner." Severus and Remus shared a small smile. Kieran groaned and turned her head in Severus's arms.

"Kieran, you okay baby?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes Daddy." Kieran whispered. "Just a little sore." Remus smiled and put a hand gently on her arm.

"I'll take her up to her room." Severus said. "So she doesn't have to switch arms, you can come if you want." Remus shook his head and kissed Kieran's head. Severus carried her up the the common room of the hockey club and entered, knowing the password. Everyone was in the common room.

"You got her!" Draco exclaimed. "Bloody Hell... he beat her..." Ron ran over and looked at her.

"I Highly suggest you all shut and lock your windows. Hogwarts' window locks are impervius to the Alohamora charm." Severus warned them. "Come along Mr. Weasley, you can help me put her to bed. "Misses Chang, Patil, and Weasley, could you help her get changed?" The girls nodded and led him to Kieran's room, Ron trailing. Snape set her down on the bed and he and Ron waited outside the door while the girls helped Kieran.

"Thanks, Professor... I owe you one." Ron said softly.

"Just, take good care of her, protect her better." Severus replied. "Love her."

"I do Professor... with all my heart." Ron whispered.

"Good. Don't ever hurt her, or I'll assure you never graduate." Severus said. "Now, just know, like Draco, don't raise a hand to her for a while. Not even in play, and mind others of that too."

"Yes Sir." Ron replied. The girls came out, saying Kieran was all set and in bed. Ron and Severus went in. "Hey you."

"Hey Ron." Kieran said, smiling. "You all right?"

"Yea, you?" Ron asked.

"Been a bit better." Kieran said. She smiled fondly at them both. Severus smirked. Ron kissed her bruised forehead.

"I'll take my leave." Severus said. "Get some rest Miss Lupin." She nodded. He left back to his chambers and to bed, where he laid, staring at the ceiling all night. Ron sat on the side of Kieran's bed and gently touched the bruises on her face. She whimpered softly and cowered from his touch.

"It's okay Baby." Ron whispered to her. "You're okay."

"It's just sore Ron, I just want to get to bed." Kieran said. "I'll feel better in the morning." Ron nodded and got up to leave. "No, Stay." He looked at her. "Just lay with me. Protect me." Ron smirked.

"You don't need protection, I bet you beat Lucius right back." Ron said softly.

"Stay... please..." Kieran whispered. Ron gave up and climbed into the bed. She just simply snuggled into his chest and fell fast asleep. He put his arms around her gently, with a shaky sigh. True, he could get used to sleeping with her in his arms, but the circumstances made him feel helpless.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

_**Lupin's Little Dark One**_

_**A/N: Oooga Booga! I want reviews!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HEARD OF IT BEFORE MY STORY THEN IT'S NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WEALTHY!**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"It's just sore Ron, I just want to get to bed." Kieran said. "I'll feel better in the morning." Ron nodded and got up to leave. "No, Stay." He looked at her. "Just lay with me. Protect me." Ron smirked. _

_"You don't need protection, I bet you beat Lucius right back." Ron said softly._

_"Stay... please..." Kieran whispered. Ron gave up and climbed into the bed. She just simply snuggled into his chest and fell fast asleep. He put his arms around her gently, with a shaky sigh. True, he could get used to sleeping with her in his arms, but the circumstances made him feel helpless. _

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Whose is the Face in the mask?**

"Ron, wake up." Kieran whispered, "I have to use the bathroom." Ron opened his eyes groggily. It was daytime already. He'd been sharing the bed with her for almost a month now. An uninterrupted month of classes and learning and them being together constantly. He'd now taken to standing at the bathroom door and making other girls wait for her to be done. But it was Saturday now, and they had been up late the night before Celebrating his birthday.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Noon." Kieran said. "I really have to go! I've had to go forever!"

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Ron yawned.

"Because you look sexy when you're sleeping. I was basking in it and we're both going to be basking in something else if you don't let me go!" Kieran said. Ron let her go and she quickly left for the bathroom. He got up and stretched and saw a clean outfit laid out at the foot of the bed for each of them, as well as a note. He changed and decided to wait for her to read the note. He was rather shocked at the outfit, it was a classic, almost Shakespearean outfit tight pants, and tunic and a blouse-like shirt. He took a look at Kieran's, which included a corset, but was a beautiful white gown with the a ring of flowers for her hair. Kieran walked in and looked at Ron and laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Ron scolded. " You have a corset!"

"Kieran has more brains than to put on what is set out for her. Now let's read the note." The note was in Dumbledore's handwriting and read:

_My Dearest Kieran and Ronald:_

_Today, I thought it would be quite fun to have a little play for the other students. We shall start at one o'clock. The play is to be the Phantom of the Opera. Ronald, I thought it be best if you were to play the dear Raoul, and Kieran, if Ron is Raoul, who better to Christine than you? I do hope you know the songs, for I ask you to sing if you do, and if you don't please reply to me as soon as possible._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Kieran squealed in delight. Ron stared at the letter, in shock.

"Since when does Dumbledore have so much fun?"

"Lighten the mood, everyone's still a mess from the attack. Besides, it will be fun!"

"I don't know..."

"PLEASE!" Kieran squealed. Ron sighed. Of course he knew the songs, Kieran had taught them to him, as she loved it when he sang "All I ask of You," with her, or "Phantom of the Opera," and on the full moon, "Point of No Return."

"Fine, Fine." Ron admitted. "But, no kissing the Phantom or anything."

"Oh Ron, it's just theater. I kiss you too." Kieran said. "But I'll try to avoid it." He smiled. She shooed him out and got dressed, the corset taking her breath away. She walked out in the dress, and Ron smiled warmly.

"You look beautiful." Ron breathed.

"I can hardly breathe... I feel like Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean." Kieran admitted. Ron led her downstairs, their hands tightly together. Once they got to the Entrance Hall, McGonnagal was their with the other selected students, all in costume. Harry was to be Monsieur Firmin, Draco was to be Andre. Hermione was Meg, Professor Mcgonnagal played Madame Giry. Remus was to be Bouce and Madame Trelawny: Carlotta, and Hagrid: Piangi. The Phantom, was unidentifiable, he stood in the corner, staring at Kieran, his Christine. Several students, also found roles, Dumbledore's own role was the elder Raoul and he had cast a ghost as the elder Madame Giry.

"Let us Begin," he told them all. Kieran smiled and hugged Ron tightly and was led away. Ron watching her every move, not having been so far away from her in a long while. The opening went well, those who could chance a glance saw that is was more than just the other students, but people from Hogsmeade and parents as well. It came time for Kieran's entrance and she set up to sing "Think of Me," running words through her head. She and Ron were nervous, but they both performed, Kieran's voice a little shaky. They caught but a moment to congratulate each other before the next scene, and "Little Lotte" went superbly. "The Mirror" came up and Kieran was very anxious to figure out who her Phantom was.

"_Insolent Boy this slave of Fashion, _

_Basking in your Glory._

_Ignorant Fool. This brave male suitor_

_Sharing in my Triumph." _sang the Phantom. But Kieran couldn't identify his voice. She tried as she might to find the voice in her head but she just couldn't.

_"Angel I hear you, speak I listen,_

_stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master."_ Kieran sang in response. She looked around for her mirror that the phantom was said to emerge from and found it, but kept looking around for the effect. By the end of "Music of the Night," when she fainted and her phantom placed a delicate kiss on her lips, she still had no clue who her Phantom was. Ron was able to sit with her for a moment while Remus was on stage, singing. "Who is the phantom?" she breathed.

"I have no clue love. They're saying it's a Slytherin." Ron hissed back.

"I'll have to ask Daddy, but I don't think it's a slytherin, he kissed me after Music of the Night." Kieran whispered back.

"I gotta go, see you for All I ask of You." Ron said and he kissed her swiftly and left. It was her turn to awake on stage. She would now see the face of her Phantom.

_"I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake, there were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and on the boat there was a man..." _Kieran sang out, waking from her theater fake sleep. "_whose is the shape in the shadow? Whose is the face in the mask..." _She carefully removed her Phantom's mask to reveal him. He slapped her and she fell to the floor, dropping the mask. She looked up and his face was covered by his hand. He sang angrily to her and soon his tone mellowed to a sad one. Then he led her off stage and was gone. She looked wildly around for Ron, this had to be stopped.

"Ron!" she hissed. "It's him, it's..."

"That's nice Kieran... I have to go love." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Ron! The Phantom's..." Kieran began, too late, Ron had gone on stage.

**A/N: Muhahahaha... I love having too much power. Sry for the phantom thing, those of you who don't like it. Few friends got me hooked on it and I just thought it would be a nice little thing to throw in here. I mean, it's now March, I need something so I don't end the story so soon. The sequel has to be writted yet, I know. But still, I'm going good with this story eh?**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**_Lupin's Little Dark One_**

_**A/N: Oooga Booga! I want reviews!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HEARD OF IT BEFORE MY STORY THEN IT'S NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WEALTHY!**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"Ron!" she hissed. "It's him, it's..."_

_"That's nice Kieran... I have to go love." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_"No Ron! The Phantom's..." Kieran began, too late, Ron had gone on stage._

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Accusing the Phantom? **_

Kieran now had one last hope, her father. She ran around and found him, the phantom, and Dumbledore, discussing how he would be hung in the next scene. She went over and listened.

"I say we do a real Noose. Have him put padding under his neck, and then drop him immediately." Dumbledore said.

"So close to the full moon, I'll be fine." Remus said.

"No you won't Daddy... The Phantom..." Kieran began.

"It's time for you to get onstage Kieran." Harry said, dragging Kieran away.

"Harry, the Phantom's Snape! Ron and Daddy will flip out! We have to stop it!" Kieran said. He stared at her.

"Your eyes deceived you Kieran, Snape's out in the audience, Ernie MacMillan is the Phantom, Dumbledore knows better." Harry said, "Relax, you'll see Snape, front row." He pushed her out on stage. As every time they needed a costume change, it just magically occurred, she was ready. She searched the front row. There was no Snape. Was everyone blind to this? How could she stop it now? Everything went well up to Remus's hanging. The rope got snagged and the Phantom had to cut him down. Remus was making an odd face, like he couldn't breath, and there was blood on the corner of his mouth, he was rushed to Madame Pomfrey. "All I Ask of You" came up, and Kieran actually felt like she was trapped in the play. No one believed her, Remus was hurt, and if this continued, everything under her would crumble. But Ron, Ron made everything better. The way he sang to her, melted her, or as he would say, melted the ice layer in her.

_"Say you love me."_ Kieran sang softly to him.

_"You know I do..." _Ron replied singing and smiling at her, caressing her cheek.

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you."_ They sang together and then he kissed her, pulling her as close as he could, his arms traveling down her back. She delicately put her hands to his hair, feeling it between her fingers. He slowly pulled back. _"Anywhere you go let me go too. Love Me, that's all I ask of you." _He kissed her again softly and she smiled. He led her off stage where they kissed some more while the Phantom did his bit, and then they did their small part.

_"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!" _The Phantom sang. His voice sent chill through Kieran, Ron wrapped her in his arms.

"Ron, the Phantom..." Kieran began as they sat backstage during intermission.

"Is Good, I know, wonder who he is." Ron said.

"I saw him! Ron it's..."

"Ron, Kieran, brilliant job, I truly could see the love between you two in "All I Ask of You" it's wonderful." Dumbledore told them, patting Ron on the back. "Now Ron, about the end, when the Phantom will have you in a noose, I'm thinking a real one, with a catch?"

"As long as I can still breath, I'm fine Sir." Ron replied.

"Headmaster, I really think it's a bad idea, after what happened to my father..." Kieran spoke up. "I mean if it wasn't for Severus's quick thinking to cut the rope..." Ron was staring at her.

"Miss Lupin, are you accusing our Phantom of Foul Play? Besides, Severus is in the back of the theater." Dumbledore said.

"He's The Phantom!" Kieran argued. "I saw his face! I saw him as a child when he touched me! I saw my mother! Severus Snape is the Phantom!" Certainly Dumbldore could not argue with that.

"Miss Lupin, I assure the role of the Phantom is to be a grand surprise, but the surprise behind that mask is not our Potion's master." Dumbledore said. "There are other people that knew Severus and your mother as children."

"And they are dead." Kieran whispered. "Sirius Black and James Potter, the only other two that would have seem that intimate of a moment, are dead Sir." Dumbledore rose and left. Ron was still staring at her. "You don't believe me either do you Ron?"

"Kieran, you can't kiss him." Ron said softly. "You can't give him that." Kieran nodded.

"I won't kiss him, but, he might kiss me Ron... " Kieran whispered. Ron nodded.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**_Lupin's Little Dark One_**

_**A/N: Oooga Booga! I want reviews! And NO MORE HOMEWORK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HEARD OF IT BEFORE MY STORY THEN IT'S NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WEALTHY!**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"Kieran, you can't kiss him." Ron said softly. "You can't give him that." Kieran nodded. _

_"I won't kiss him, but, he might kiss me Ron... " Kieran whispered. Ron nodded. _

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Holy Saint Lawrence It's...**

So the play went on, everything went well. Kieran delivered, in Harry and Ron's opinion the most convincing version of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." "Masquerade" went excellently. "The Point of No Return" had begun, and still none knew who the Phantom was, not to mention he really was stuck in Kieran's head.

_"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence... silence..." _Kieran sang to the Phantom, which still was unidentified. _"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..."_ With that Kieran softly moaned as the Phantom's body was forcefully against hers. _"In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent... Now I am here with you... now second thoughts... I've Decided..." _She moaned again, he was good. _"Decided..." _His lips caressed her neck gently and her eyes fluttered, she felt weak. Whoever the phantom was, she hoped it was Ron, she was enjoying this too much for it not to be Ron, she'd feel guilty if it wasn't. But no, Ron was up in the box... she had given him cue already to come down. There he was, offstage, staring at her, in shock.

_"Christine, that's All I Ask..."_ sang the Phantom. Kieran ripped off the mask to see who had been tormenting her so. It was none other than, wait, who was it? Kieran couldn't identify him.

**((A/N: END CHAPTER! No, J/K!))**

Someone screamed. Kieran could only stare as the Phantom carried her away. Ron looked shocked, and speechless as he ran on stage. The rest of the play was a blur for Kieran, everything spinning, this wasn't Snape, but who was it? Who knew just where to kiss her... to make her feel like that? Everything, until Ron came, was a blur. Then everything came to life. She really was a prisoner of a Phantom. The man behind the mask was... absolutely gorgeous. Ron was glaring daggers at him, he knew what was happening, Kieran was enveloped by this man for real.

_"Pitiful Creature of Darkness, What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" _Kieran sang before her lips touched the Phantom's. He explored her mouth, chewed gently on her lip as the choir sang their cue. He sent her away with Ron. After she released Ron she went back to the Phantom, and took one last look at him. He looked painfully at her, she placed the ring in his hand, he placed the rose in hers and kissed her again. She hurried off stage as the play ended and Dumbledore did the conclusion. Ron was holding her close to him.

"Who was that?" came whispers from everyone, staring at the re-masked Phantom.

"Kieran..." Ron breathed shakily into her ear.

"He's dead...Holy Saint Lawrence Ron...It's... him..." Kieran hissed.

"Who, Kieran?" Ron asked. The Phantom walked up to them and held a hand out to Kieran, nodding to Ron.

"Sirius Black, and you're little Moony." The Phantom told her.

"You're dead..." Kieran breathed.

"Not exactly..." Sirius said softly.

"Sirius?" Ron said. "I mean, Harry and Lupin, Dumbledore... they all said..."

"I died, I know, bad move on my part, Dumbledore did it to throw the ministry off my tail. He just, never got around to telling Harry the truth, or anyone for that matter." Sirius said, smirking. "So, you going to see Moony or what?"

"Yea, I mean, I think he knew it was you, but... wait, you have to see Harry first." Kieran said, still staring at the man before her, that knew just how to kiss her.

"Ah, yes." Sirius said. "Go get him for us Ron?" Ron nodded and ran off. Sirius took Kieran by the hands. "About the play..."

"It was just theater." Kieran said, looking down.

"Yea, I just, didn't want you to think I was hitting on you or anything, I mean, you looked good, but you're just a kid." Sirius said.

"Well, you're a better man than Severus." Kieran muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "What about Snivellus?"

"Nevermind, here's Harry." Kieran said quickly. She didn't think Sirius had heard her honestly. Harry stared at Severus and went to poke him andm realizing it was really Sirius, he dove on him.

"Hey there Harry." Sirius said gruffly, hugging the young man.

"Sirius! I can't believe it! It's really you!" Harry exclaimed. "Remus said you were gone! Has Remus seen you yet?"

"Nah, we're heading down there, why don't you come, it'll be a party, we'll just go get Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and that other girl..." Sirius said.

"Luna's father was killed, she went home over the weekend..." Harry said softly, pulling from Sirius. "But Hermione, Neville, and Ginny are here somewhere..." Ron came up behind Kieran and put his arms around her, she jumped, but smiled when she realized it was him and rubbed his hand. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked to Harry.

"Well, seems we've already got plans for pups eh?" Sirius joked.

"Nah," Ron said softly. "We're going to wait a while, right?"

"Yea. Definitely." Kieran answered him. "Make it last." With that the four faund Hermione, Ginny, and Neville and headed down to the Hospital Wing. Remus was already up and about.

"Geez Moony, you all right?" Sirius asked, looking at his old friend. "I think Dumbledore's off his rocker, hanging you from a real noose."

"S-Sirius?" Remus croaked, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Save the windows Moony, it's me." Sirius said. "So you got your vocal chords? See why I told you hanging was a bad idea! You never listen to me." Remus gave him a look. "So what if half the time I was out of it when it came to that stuff? I still answered! I still counted!" Sirius pretended to cry, but then smirked and motioned to Kieran and Ron. "Did you give authorization for this?" Remus nodded.

"They love each other Sirius." Hermione said. "That's what's important." Sirius shrugged.

"So, I'm staying here, helping Hagrid and going with your father on full moons. So, Harry, is that Draco Malfoy giving you trouble still?" Sirius said. Evidently, he didn't agree with what was going on, but he left it, for now. Draco walked in.

"Mione, this where you went?" he asked. He smiled and hugged her. "Things aren't safe, even here Love, don't leave me." Sirius stared at Hermione.

"Er, Draco, this is your cousin, Sirius Black." Hermione said softly. Draco nodded to Sirius after a moment of a shocked stare. Kieran smirked at Sirius's shock. Ron saw her and kissed her neck, making her giggle softly. Everyone was now staring at them.

"Ron..." Kieran hissed, gently elbowing him. He stopped, and blushed. Sirius grumbled something or other to Remus under his breath. Remus nodded.

"Kieran, Harry, stay..."Remus struggled out.

"The rest of you go on." Sirius said. The group left, minus Harry and Kieran and Sirius led them away from Remus.

"What's up Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's plan, was for me to get Kieran real, full on going, you know, hot, and then to ask you to be the phantom when she pulled off the mask, so she would think I was ou the whole time... that way..." Sirius began. He took Harry's hand and Kieran's hand and put them into each others. "Dumbledore says you two need to be closer." Harry and Kieran stared at each other for a while. Sirius sighed and pushed their heads together until their lips met. Kieran pulled instantly away, getting a bad vision from Harry. Harry stared at her.

"What did you see, I know you had a vision..." Harry said.

"I didn't see anything, dammit, I'm not interested in you like that, I love Ron, I'm going to marry Ron, whether or not Dumbledore likes it." Kieran snapped.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**_Lupin's Little Dark One_**

_**A/N: Oooga Booga! I want reviews! And NO MORE HOMEWORK!AND FOR NOVEMBER TO BE HERE ALREADY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HEARD OF IT BEFORE MY STORY THEN IT'S NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WEALTHY!**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"Dumbledore's plan, was for me to get Kieran real, full on going, you know, hot, and then to ask you to be the phantom when she pulled off the mask, so she would think I was ou the whole time... that way..." Sirius began. He took Harry's hand and Kieran's hand and put them into each others. "Dumbledore says you two need to be closer." Harry and Kieran stared at each other for a while. Sirius sighed and pushed their heads together until their lips met. Kieran pulled instantly away, getting a bad vision from Harry. Harry stared at her._

_"What did you see, I know you had a vision..." Harry said._

_"I didn't see anything, dammit, I'm not interested in you like that, I love Ron, I'm going to marry Ron, whether or not Dumbledore likes it." Kieran snapped. _

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Biggest Fist Fight In Hogwarts History.**_

A week went by, and Kieran found she couldn't look anyone in the eyes anymore. Not Ron, she had kissed his best friend. Not Harry, she lied to him. Not Dumbledore, she had defied him. Not Remus, he had let Sirius do that. Not Sirius, she still felt awkward about the play. Not Hermione or Draco, because they were so happy. Not any teacher, they all were on Dumbldore's side of the matter. Not Severus, she hadn't spoken to him in weeks anyway. Not Ginny, she felt bad about betraying her brother. Not Titania, the poor thing had been kicked out of her bed by Ron. She went back to playing her guitar again and just up and one day, was gone when Ron woke up. No one could find her anywhere. She turned up at dinner and sunk into her normal spot at the head table, toting her ice skates and hockey stick, a puck in her pocket.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "I've been looking for you all day."

"I kissed Harry, Ron. The day of the play." Kieran said simply, numbly. Ron stared at her, the whole table stared at her. "I feel really guilty. I should have told you as soon as it happened."

"Yea, you should have." Ron said. "Harry, Kieran, if I could have a word?" He stood up and walked out of the hall, Kieran and Harry close behind him. No sooner did the door close behind Kieran than Ron punched Harry square in the face.

"Ron!" Kieran exclaimed. Trying to defend Harry, she stood between them. "It wasn't his fault."

"He's been after you since Hermione and Draco started dating!" Ron exclaimed. "He told me himself!"

"That was a joke Ron." Harry said. "To get you going. You take everything with her so seriously. We're still just a bunch of kids, God, you act like she's your damn wife." He was holding his nose, which was bleeding.

"She might as well be!" Ron snapped. "We certainly are together enough, we love each other." Ron shoved Kieran out of the way and went to punch Harry again. Harry dodged it and punched Ron square in the stomach. Ron hurled over in pain.

Soon it was an all out brawl, and Kieran ran in to break it up and one of the boys flung her across the room and onto the floor with a thud, her nose bleeding. She threw open the doors to the great hall, on which Sirius and Remus were on the other side of. The two older men pulled Ron and Harry apart, quickly. Both boys were in rough shape, it was evident that most of the injuries were severe, and they were fighting to get back at each other.

"What were you two doing?" Remus asked heatedly.

"Since when do you two fight?" Sirius asked.

"Since I came here." Kieran answered for the boys. "Daddy, I love you, and I love England, and I love Hogwarts. But I need to get out of here."

"I don't think that's a reasonable solution." Dumbledore said. "Although you were the cause of the largest fist fight in Hogwarts History, not to mention the most bizarre one, doesn't mean you should be sent away."

"What am I supposed to do Headmaster?" Kieran asked.

"Do what would ultimately be better for the cause." Sirius said. "Everyone has to make sacrifices."

"Bind yourself to Harry." Dumbldore advised her. "Marry him under wizarding law, binding the two of you as one, and make this force complete, ensure victory against Voldemort. Ensure revenge for your mother."

"Don't you bring that into this," Kieran growled. "That has nothing to do with it you old bag. I will not marry someone so that you can be happy. I'm not gullible like that anymore. I love Ron."

"You're sixteen years old, you don't know what love is." Sirius said. "None of you do." Kieran looked at her father.

"Daddy knew, James knew, Lily knew, my mother knew." Kieran said. "They fell in love with when they were sixteen!"

"That was different." Dumbldore said. "James and Lily were meant to be."

"Albus, just, drop it." Remus said. "Let them do what they want." Kieran looked at him.

"Were you part of this Daddy?" Kieran asked. Remus nodded. Kieran took a deep breath and silently went upstairs to the Aprrentice Dorms, to her room, and took Titania and locked her door and started packing her things.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**_Lupin's Little Dark One_**

_**A/N: Oooga Booga! I want reviews! And NO MORE HOMEWORK!AND FOR NOVEMBER TO BE HERE ALREADY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HEARD OF IT BEFORE MY STORY THEN IT'S NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WEALTHY!**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"That was different." Dumbledore said. "James and Lily were meant to be."_

_"Albus, just, drop it." Remus said. "Let them do what they want." Kieran looked at him._

_"Were you part of this Daddy?" Kieran asked. Remus nodded. Kieran took a deep breath and silently went upstairs to the Apprentice Dorms, to her room, and took Titania and locked her door and started packing her things._

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Leaving So Soon?**_

Ron spent the next twenty minutes pounding on Kieran's door, but she never came out. He shouted how sorry he was and how much he cared for her, and how he didn't care what had been said. Still, she never replied. Remus knocked and tried to explain things to her, but no answer. Harry tried, nothing. Finally, Dumbledore sent a ghost in to check on her. She was sleeping, huddled up on top of the covers, fast asleep, Titania curled into her hair. As a last resort, they sent Severus up to her in the morning, and everyone else just backed off. She let him in.

"Leaving So Soon?" he said, observing all her packed things.

"I've got no other option." Kieran said softly.

"Yes you do. Tell them how you feel, and that you're going to do what you feel is right."

"It's not that easy Severus, even my own father is plotting against me."

"You need to realize that what you're family wants for you and what's best for you are sometimes the complete opposite. Look at Sirius, his family wanted him to be a death eater. Could you imagine him any other way than he is now? Your grandparent's wanted your mother to marry Peter Pettigrew! Your grandfather, asked your father's consent to have him hunted and disposed of on a full moon, for 'safety's sake.' My parents wanted me to be loyal to Voldemort. Parents, are not always right. "

"I thought he was."

"Well, now you know, don't you?" Severus asked. Kieran nodded and smiled at him.

"What happened to us?" Kieran said. "We were so close."

"We got a little too close. Then we both withdrew."

"What do you think about the whole situation? I mean, on a personal level, what do you think I should do?"

"Personally? Well, I'd probably call Dumbledore an old bag, run up to my room and pout." Severus said, with a small smile.

"No I'm Serious Sev!"

"Well, it's hard to tell you on a personal level what to do Kieran, because I'd like to say, screw them all and come with me. But I can't. All I can say to you, what I would do, is you look inside of you, at everything you've felt for Ron, and everything you've felt for Harry. Then you decide which one you would want to be with, and you tell your father, and Black, and Headmaster Dumbledore, and the boys, your decision. Tell them they have a choice, to accept your decision or to be excluded from your life."

"You really are deep outside of class, you know that don't you?"

"I have been told that before. But do you understand me? If they don't like what your heart tells you to do, you send them packing. You don't deserve a pressured life, you've been through enough."

"Thanks Sev."

"You're welcome Kieran." He said. She hugged him tightly around the middle and he hugged back, a bridge of feelings he'd tried to burn, extinguishing and renewing inside of him. He let go. "Go on now."

"You're in my room Sev." Kieran said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now get out!" Severus said, a small smile emitting from him. "You have a whole world to explore. Friends, two boys that like you, something to do. Now get a move on." He led her out of her room and down to the great hall for lunch. Kieran sat across from Severus, not making eye contact with anyone but him. Ron and Harry sat on either side of her. Remus sat across from Harry and stared at the three teens through the whole meal. When she was done, Kieran got up.

"How about a snowball war?" Kieran suggested to the whole room. "Everyhouse for temselves. Hockey Team and teachers are a team?" Many people applauded the idea, but Dumbledore frowned.

"I think not Miss Lupin." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, so, everyone but the old bag of a head master." Kieran said, and she went out of the hall, followed by many excited students, most Slytherin, supporting her after her reference to Dumbledore. All the staff glanced at Severus.

"That was not on my prompting, I swear." Severus said.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**_Lupin's Little Dark One_**

_**A/N: Oooga Booga! I want reviews! And NO MORE HOMEWORK!AND FOR NOVEMBER TO BE HERE ALREADY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HEARD OF IT BEFORE MY STORY THEN IT'S NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE WEALTHY!**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"I think not Miss Lupin." Dumbledore said._

_"Okay, so, everyone but the old bag of a head master." Kieran said, and she went out of the hall, followed by many excited students, most Slytherin, supporting her after her reference to Dumbledore. All the staff glanced at Severus._

_"That was not on my prompting, I swear." Severus said_.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Downfall to Every Good Thing I Know**

"Damn, Kieran, relax, it's just finals." Ron told Kieran, who was studying harder than Hermione.

"You should be studying too Ron." Kieran mumbled.

"Yes, I will, but it's Dinner Time... aren't you going to eat?"

"No time, Potions Final is tomorrow."

"You're not going to do well if you starve yourself." Ron told her, before leaving. It was now June, nothing at all out of the ordinary had occurred really. Kieran hadn't made her choice known yet. No one pushed her about it either. So now that finals were here, Kieran had been buried deep into her studies.

"I'll eat breakfast." Kieran said to no one. Her stomach growled and she ignored it and opened up another book. She had taken every available book in the library on the subject of Potions. Madame Pince had made her put five of the fifteen back. She nearly cried. She read the entire book, cover to cover, even the citation information in case she could use the book as a resource. By time she had finished, everyone had returned from dinner and everyone else was studying as well. She read another, shorter book, leaving her and Hermione as the last two up. They closed their books at the same time.

"Done too?" Hermione asked.

"For tonight, I'll get up early..." Kieran said. "You?"

"Same, most definitely." Hermione smiled. Both girls laughed.

"Good night." Kieran said going up and into her room. Hermione went into her own. Kieran sat down on the bed and looked at the pictures she had accumulated. One, in particular, sparked her interest and ensnared her gaze. It was of Ron's mother, she had taken it over Christmas holidays. Mrs. Weasley was staring sadly at the picture nearest to her, which caused Kieran to glance at it. At the time of the picture, Kieran and Ron were kissing, now, they were looking away from each other, Kieran's image crying and Ron's hitting his head. Kieran took this as a hint and went to Ron's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Ron's groggy voice. Kieran opened the door. Ron gave her a sleepy smile. "Hey Kieran."

"Hey." Kieran said softly. She took a seat at the edge of Ron's bed. He smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Ron asked.

"I want to talk, about... us..." Kieran said softly. Ron sat all the way up and looked at her, giving her his full attention. "I've been thinking quite a bit, about everything, from feelings... to strategies... to family..."

"I support your decision." Ron said, before she even told him. "No matter what it is."

"Good, because, if we're going to get approval from my father, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore, we're going to need support." Kieran said, smiling softly. Ron, overwhelmed with happiness, hugged her knocking her back onto his bed and putting his body over hers and kissing her. He then slowly pulled away.

"I love you Kieran!" Ron exclaimed. He ran to his trunk and after digging through the contents, he pulled out a small ring box. Kieran sat up, looking at him, he eyes wide. He knelt in front of her and took her left hand. "Marry Me." He slipped a gold ring with a red ruby onto her finger, looking at her, pining for the answer.

"Yes... of course Ron." Kieran replied. He kissed her and they layed down next to each other, and cuddled until they fell asleep.

**THE END OF PART ONE! LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL COMING SOON!**


End file.
